


Risky's Run

by DraceDomino



Category: Shantae
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Gangbang, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Other, Seduction, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome - F/F/Other, Tricked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Risky Boots uncovers a secret magical treasure that gives her a futa dong, it spells trouble for Shantae and her pals. To be fair, the half-genie has it coming, what with her bad temper and outlandish outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Boots

Risky’s Run  
Chapter One: Baby Boots  
-By Drace Domino

They didn’t get many visitors on Spiderweb Island, so what was Rottytops supposed to do? Turn her away? That’d just be rude! She might have been a zombie, but she certainly wasn’t a monster...even if it made her nervous to see the pirate sitting at the other end of the table. It had just been a few minutes ago that none other than Risky Boots came knocking on the door, claiming to have a one of a kind opportunity to discuss with her. With Abner and Poe out on a supply run, Rotty had hesitated at first to let Risky in, but the girl had a silver tongue.

Abner had even warned her about it, he had complained in the past about their past dealings with Risky Boots, about how the woman had a way of telling people exactly what they wanted to hear. All of those warnings didn’t settle in against Rottytops’ head; however, and the young zombie girl now sat a few feet away from one of the most dangerous women she knew. Why, Risky Boots was right up there with Shantae for the sort of shoot and/or hair whip things first, ask questions later type!

The zombie girl bit down on her bottom lip as she studied the pirate sitting across from her. She hadn’t said much since letting her in, partially because she was afraid of taking a misstep. Of saying something wrong or falling into a sneaky pirate trap; the last thing she wanted was to end up in more trouble that Abner or Shantae would have to bail her out of. And Risky Boots was nothing if not trouble.

“So…” Rotty drummed her fingers on the table, arching a brow as she looked at the other woman. Risky was sitting there in all confidence and control; her hat perched atop her head and her arms folded underneath her impressive bust. The woman’s pale blue skin was certainly pretty in the dim light of Rottytops’ shack, but she wasn’t there to be fawned after and romanced! At least...not to her knowledge. “What...uh...do you want?”

She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, and patiently waited for Risky Boots to reply. The pirate took her sweet time in doing so, letting the question hang in the air as she moved a hand away from her chest and into a small rucksack she had dropped on the floor. While her hand moved down the effort dropped her chest forward; giving Rottytops a long look at an ample pair of blue pirate breasts, squeezed together tightly within the confines of her top. The zombie girl just swallowed, and remained calmly in place as Risky finally spoke up.

“You know me, I’m an adventurer and a kind sweetheart on top of that.” Risky replied with a crooked grin on her dark lips; her red eyes gazing up at the zombie. “So when I come across something on my adventures that I think a friend might be interested in, I naturally have to show it to them. Something like...this!”

The object that she set on the table afterwards made Rottytops go wide-eyed, and her mouth hung slightly open. The green-skinned girl looked on in awe as Risky set a large clear jar on the table, filled halfway with a thick white goo. The jar had been decorated in a way that felt somehow...familiar to Rottytops; namely that there was a tiny plaid skirt wrapped around the base of the jar, and a pair of large googly eyes attached onto the front.

“Is...is that…” Rottytops’ throat was dry, and she dared to move forward to tap a finger against the front of the jar. As soon as she tapped it the nectar inside swirled and churned, and the googly eyes were set to bounce back and forth. “That looks like-”

“A soul?” Risky Boots asked with a smirk, and slid the jar a little closer to herself. “When Shantae and I were...briefly collaborating against my old boss, she mentioned running into someone that reminded you of her in a very dark place. I thought I’d head back and see if there was anything else of note. I think you left this behind, Rottytops. Your miniskirted, googly-eyed soul.”

She held the jar up and shook it from side to side.

“Don’t you think it has a resemblance? It shares your love for looking in different directions at once and wearing scandalously revealing clothing.” She tapped her chin, thoughtfully. “I suppose it could be Shantae’s based on that, too, but since you’re the only one missing a so-”

“Gimme! Gimme gimme!” Rottytops slapped her hands on the table, looking towards Risky with a glance of wide-eyed desperation. She didn’t know entirely why, but she knew she needed to get her green hands on the treasure Risky Boots had found. It felt important to her; like some part of her that was yearning for a missing fragment. Granted, the simple and sweet zombie girl didn’t have much understanding of such concepts beyond “Gimme it, Risky! I wanna see!”

Risky just smirked as she tucked the jar back into her rucksack, and sat with her arms folded across her chest once more. She quirked a brow as she studied the green-skinned woman, and took her time in thoroughly taking her in. For a zombie, Rottytops was something special. Probably the bounciest chest Risky had ever seen outside of Shantae, and her skin was unusually smooth and soft looking considering her...living impairment. It was all accented quite nicely by the fact that the girl wore a tight pink belly tee that gripped her chest tightly and kept her stomach exposed, and a pair of tight shorts that let her legs stretch on and on. Risky couldn’t help but stare for a moment; her eyes drawing down on Rottytops’ large breasts as she slowly let her tongue trail forward and move across her lips.

She would do. She would do nicely.

“I’ll give you your soul back, if you do something for me.” Risky asked with a smile, and slowly started to stand. “First, how about you show me to your bedroom?”

Rottytops gasped. She might not have been the smartest one in her family, but even she could read the intention behind Risky’s voice, and catch the seedy glint in her eye.

“You are here to be fawned after and romanced!” She exclaimed in a startled realization. Risky Boots just pinched the bridge of her nose, and shook her head.

“What? Just wha…? No. No, I just want to fuck you.” She gazed at the zombie, and dropped her hands on her hips. “So you in, or out?”

Rottytops gazed at the pirate woman standing on the other end of the table, and then down to the rucksack where the jar o’ soul was waiting for her to claim it. She swallowed nervously and gazed up at the pirate girl, shrugging and smiling as she responded.

“Sure, why not?” She asked with a dark green tint to her cheeks. “I mean, it’s not like you’ve got a big pirate cock or anything!”

 

“...that is a really big pirate cock.” Rottytops blinked, feeling her words catch in her throat. She hadn’t expected the busty pirate girl to have one, and the fact that it was long, thick, and pointed squarely at her chin certainly didn’t make the moment any less surprising. Risky Boots just grinned as she rested on her knees on the bed, one of her hands lowering to take it by the hilt. It was the same blue tone as her skin with a slightly darker cockhead, and a heavy pouch hanging underneath that swang gently back and forth as she stroked herself. As she knelt there with her pants open and her member hanging out, the pirate couldn’t help but smirk as she gazed at the zombie across the bed.

“Thanks, it’s new.” She beamed, and licked her lips as she moved a hand out. Before long her fingers drifted into the other woman’s green hair, and she started to pull Rotty’s head down to meet her member on a more intimate basis. “You’ll be the first one to try it out, in fact. Get a nice, big mouthful of Sequin Land magic.” Rotty was surprised but she didn’t resist, and a second later Risky could feel her richly colored cockhead resting against the zombie’s curious tongue. Her hand tightened in the girl’s hair and she gave a small sigh; her other hand moving out to stretch down along Rotty’s slender and adorable frame.

It had been a little relic she discovered on her adventures; a nice little gem to give her a member that most men would’ve dreamed of possessing. With a little incantation and a lot of balls to cast it on herself, Risky was sporting a unit that now sent waves of pleasure trembling through her at the edge of Rottytops’ mouth. It was a perfect tool for a pirate’s pleasure on shore leave, though Risky Boots had even greater plans for it. Plans of revenge on Shantae, and all of her little friends that had ever helped to foil her plans or even look at her with a bitchy attitude.

...her capacity for revenge was a pretty wide net.

Rottytops was slurping readily on her member, and Risky grinned as she marvelled at the zombie girl’s eagerness at what was presented to her. She had gone from nervous to hungry in just a matter of seconds, and Risky’s new member was enjoying the benefits of her change of heart. Her cock was covered in spit and she could feel the girl’s pretty green lips moving down her shaft inch by inch, oftentimes moving down to the very hilt where she could feel them tremble against her base. At one point, Risky held the girl’s head down as deeply as she could for a prolonged moment, feeling her cockhead wiggle and twist against the back of Rotty’s throat as she gave a triumphant laugh.

“Zombies don’t need to breathe, right?” She grinned, and didn’t let Rotty’s head up so she could answer. “I could throat you all night and you’d never have to come up for air!” To test the theory she continued to keep the pretty zombie girl throated a little longer, feeling her cockhead tighten and surge against the girl’s throat, enjoying every drop of pleasure that echoed through her body. For a trial run her cock was already impressing, and Risky had to force away visions of all of the other things she was going to do with it. There was a time and a place to be fantasizing about choking Shantae’s slutty genie mouth with her newfound cock, but for now she should focus on the beautiful undead girl working across her now.

“Keep going, ya little slut.” She continued to grin, her cock pressing a little tighter down on Rottytops’ tongue. She could feel the zombie girl’s lips puckering around her, and spit was starting to slide down her shaft and escape onto the sheets underneath them. It was a true joy to have Rottytops throated so deep; not only because the girl offered a surprising warmth around her cock, but also because she didn’t have to listen to her talk. It was the little things in life. “You just keep that cock as deep down your throat as you can, and I’ll give you everything you need.”

“Mmmphdfhf.” Rottytops murmured in response, her hands resting on the mattress and her rump lifted in the air. Risky just grinned as she decided to take advantage of that fact; a hand moving down to slap the zombie girl squarely on her rear through the fabric of her jeans. It made her yelp and tighten her lips around the magical pirate dick, and Risky purred at the sensation that it sent through her. Her hand continued to explore the zombie’s rear; pinching around her jeans until she finally slinked her fingers underneath the undead girl’s body, moving her digits to the slope of her pussy and starting to rub through the material. There had been a time when she wasn’t even sure of Rottytops could have sex, or if she even had the proper parts anymore, but the warmth and wetness she was experiencing through the jeans was proof that the girl was as fresh and moist as any young woman.

After all, no girl dressed like as big as a bouncy slut as Rottytops without a working pussy.

“So here’s what’s going to happen, Sluttytops.” Risky began, her fingers still pressing in and making the zombie girl wiggle and writhe. The entire time she kept her cock deep in the girl’s throat, feeling every twitch of her tongue and every drop of zombie spit. “I’m going to pull down these little whore shorts of yours and fuck you. And I’m going to cum deep inside of you. Deep...so deep. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Rottytops finally started to pull her head back, and Risky sighed contently as she felt the open air grace across her spit-covered member. When the green-haired beauty pulled back she looked up at Risky with her typical adorable and oblivious expression, though with her lips and cheeks marred with spit and just the faintest traces of precum.

“Well, uh...I suppose that would be okay!” She beamed, and giggled as she looked up at Risky. “I mean, it’s not like I can get pregnant, huh? Let’s do it!”

And with that the girl released Risky’s cock and started to turn around, eager for what the pirate captain had offered her. Risky just watched with a wide smirk pressed against her features, her tongue licking over her lips and a steady rush of arousal filling her. Her member was aching to feel the girl’s warmth wrapped around it, and Risky simply couldn’t wait to stuff herself inside. Rottytops’ general stupidity certainly helped; the knowledge that the girl was so remarkably naive about such things only made it more exciting. Wouldn’t she be surprised to find a swell in her belly and a baby on the way?

Well...it was her own damned fault. If a magic spell could give a pirate queen a cock, surely it could make a zombie whore pregnant. If Rottytops was truly so dumb as to not think of such an outcome, that was hardly Risky’s fault. The pirate girl moved to take ahold of Rotty’s shorts, grabbing them around the waistband and yanking them down to her bent knees. She kept them on the girl for the moment, but pulled them away so she could get a sight of the undead girl’s lovely round rear and slender, wet pussy.

“Impressive.” Risky whispered as she drew in close behind the kneeling Rottytops, and she truly meant it. Rottytops had a lower half that would’ve been remarkable for a normal girl, but to retain such softness and sweetness in her current...condition was truly an amazing thing. Risky purred as she lowered a hand and teased Rottytops’ sex, a finger moving up and down her slit and collecting a small layer of glistening glaze. “Hey Rotty...you like to play games, yeah?” She asked, a sinister smile spreading on her lips.

“Me? I love games! This one time, I caught Shantae in this big fly tra-”

“That’s good, shut up for a second.” Risky continued, and eased behind Rottytops. While she spoke she lowered her cock and allowed the shaft to start rubbing up and down her slit; collecting the nectar and smoothing itself over her folds. The action sent waves of pleasure through them both, though from the way Rottytops arched her back and pushed her chest forward, Risky could tell the zombie girl relished in it deeply. “Since you can’t get pregnant, let’s have a little fun and pretend you can. Doesn’t that sound exciting?”

Rottytops couldn’t help but giggle, and look over her shoulder with a bright and happy smile plastered across her features. Utterly unaware of the reality of the situation, she nodded and spread her knees apart, inviting Risky to slip into her from behind.

“That does sound fun! Shantae’s wrong about you, you’re not all sour and mean!” She giggled, and ignored the cross look Risky gave her at the mention of her arch nemesis. The zombie girl’s voice perked up as she pushed backward, and encouraged the pirate to slip herself inside. “I’m ready, Risky! Let’s make a baby together!” Another giggle. “Maybe we’ll call it Shantae!”

Normally, mentioning the genie’s name so much in the bedroom would get a girl thrown out the side of the Tinker Tub in the middle of the ocean. In that moment; however, Risky couldn’t resist the surge of arousal that ran through her as she lined her cockhead up against the zombie’s slender opening. As she squeezed herself inside a wave of pleasure started to fill her, and Rottytops’ warm, wet walls moved slowly over her inch by inch. The pirate beamed as she pressed forward, and her hands lowered to pull at Rotty’s top while she started to slide inside.

“Won’t that be fun?” Risky grinned, and after pulling the zombie’s shirt away her hands moved around her green and smooth body, going squarely for her breasts. She squeezed her palms against each of Rotty’s wonderful orbs, gripping them tight enough to draw a whimper of desire from the girl underneath her. Her cock continued to slide inside until she finally met the hilt, and only once she was firmly pressed in did she whisper to the zombie again. “We can ask Shantae to babysit Shantae.” Rottytops just giggled, and pressed back into the pirate helping herself to her young and eager slit, never realizing just how fertile she was to a magic member.

Risky’s hands gave one last squeeze to the zombie’s breasts before she released them and let them swing wildly back and forth with the continued thrusting of her hips. With her hands free she moved her grip down to hold onto Rottytops’ rear; sinking her fingers into the girl’s green rump and holding on tight as she continued. Each thrust pushed her cock deep inside of the other woman and hilted her tightly; the shape of her sack coming to crash against the other woman’s hood each time she pushed inside. The pirate woman held nothing back, letting her body rock heavy and hard against Rottytops’ and filling the moaning and clawing young zombie with each and every thrust. The grip around her cock was warm and remarkably tight, and every inch of Risky’s member got to enjoy the sweet, naive grip of the green skinned girl.

At a certain point Risky’s hand left Rotty’s rear and moved into her hair, pulling it tight and yanking her head back as she continued to fuck her. She pulled it so tight that Rottytops was forced up on her knees; her fingers leaving the bed as her breasts continued to readily bounce with each thrust. The rough treatment only made her tighten up on Risky’s cock and the pirate grinned wide, first pressing her mouth in a hungry kiss against the green womans’ throat, and then whispering to her in a dominant and hungry voice.

“That’s it, slut, squeeze that cock nice and tight.” She purred, and moved a hand around to catch one of the flopping green breasts. She snaked her grip around it and squeezed her hard, just as her other hand tightened considerably up on the young woman’s hair. She gave her a few rough thrusts in rapid succession before fucking her down to the very hilt; pushing in deep and then simply holding her hips in place, forcing Rottytops to endure a prolonged pierce down to her very core. The zombie girl moaned and whimpered, and her eyes were half-lidded as the pirate continued to hiss at her in that same menacing but desire-riddled tone. “You want every last drop of my cum, don’t you? How else will you carry a little brat inside?”

Rottytops was split between aroused giggling and frantic whimpering, and she nodded with her head still restrained by the grip in her hair. She moved her hands to caress over her stomach, and she broke out into a whimpering moan as Risky started to thrust again. The pirate still held her hair and her breast while she fucked her, and Rotty just continued to caress her stomach in anticipation of the baby she suspected would only ever be pretend.

“That’s right, gimme all you got!” Rotty beamed, and tightened herself against the thick cock pushing inside of her. “Risky and Rotty, baby makers extraordinaire!” Her giggle was infectious, and even Risky found herself laughing with the other woman while her hips continued to fly, though her joy came from Risky’s astonishingly naive nature. The dumb green bitch didn’t know how right she was.

“Down slut, on your back.” A heavy shove came to Rottytops as Risky pushed her down to the bed, and rolled her onto her back. Her thick blue cock fell out of the other woman’s green slit for a moment, slapping down against Rotty’s body with a heavy, wet presence. For the time that she had pulled out Rottytops was already whimpering for more, and she gazed up at the pirate with her legs lifted and spread; already moving them to wrap around Risky’s waist in anticipation of more cock. With a smile Risky wrapped a hand around her shaft and lined her member up once more, again refusing to hesitate to drive herself in down to the very hilt. Her knees settled in against the bed as she gazed down at Rottytops anew; fucking the girl with heavy thrusts while the green legs were wrapped tight around her waist.

She could see Rottytops clearly now, from the bounce of her large and smooth breasts to the way her dark green hair danced around her features. The zombie’s body was a playground just for her in that moment, one she was glad to enjoy with every inch of her strong, blue cock. Risky groaned in desire, and her hands moved down to grope lewdly at Rottytops’ breasts, squeezing them both in a hard and fierce grip. Though she had begun her mission as little more than a way of getting back at Shantae, the pirate queen was certainly starting to see the other benefits available to her.

“Going to cum soon, slut.” Risky purred, and leaned in close enough that she could catch the zombie’s surprisingly sweet scent. She licked her lips and started to pump herself faster and faster, and on each thrust she felt her cocktip squeeze against the deepest parts of Rottytops’ sex, nestling against the wall of her womb. She moved two fingers up and pushed them into the green girl’s mouth, letting Rotty suck and nibble at her digits while she spoke again in a hungry voice. “Ready to be bred? Filled with cum to make little Shantae?”

Rotty just nodded with a delirious smile on her face, her lips wrapped tight around Risky’s fingers as she suckled. Risky smirked wide, and her hips continued to fly forward as she started to creep near her climax. It was a slow build with a powerful impact, and she felt herself reach her peak at about the same time as Rottytops started to whimper louder around her fingers. The walls of the zombie girl clenched tight around Risky Boots’ cock and her member in turn started to erupt; twitching and spasming as she started to fire rope after rope of thick white cream into the other girls slender hole. Joy ran through the pirate as she threw her head back in bliss, her purple hair whipping wildly as she did so and the drops of sweat dancing from her shoulders to land onto the bred bitch below her. Her cock trembled in glee, and remained hard and stiff as she continued to pump her cream into the zombie, filling her up with far more fertile spunk than the undead girl knew.

“Mmm...that was...that was fun!” Rottytops giggled, and saved the warm feel rushing through her sex. A tiny squeeze of her walls sent the warm cream rolling around inside of her, and she trembled at the sensation of a little bit of it squeezing out of her hole, rolling down the slope of her rear. “You should visit more often, Risky! Or maybe I could go on a boat trip with you! I can’t do sailor stuff, but I can sunbathe with the best of ‘e-whooop!”

The zombie gave a yelp of surprise, but didn’t complain as Risky gave her another hard, firm thrust. Her cock was still thick and ready for more and Rotty’s hole was filled with warm, wet cream, making it even more of a delight to be settling inside of her. The thrust that Risky gave her was enough to make the zombie girl lose her train of thought, a dark green blush rising to her cheeks as she looked up at her unexpected pirate lover.

“W...What was that for, Risky?” Rottytops pondered, and bit her bottom lip as a shiver of excitement ran through her. “You...you wanna fuck some more?”

Risky just smirked slowly, and trailed her tongue across her lips.

“...you’re not pregnant yet, are you?” She asked, and pushed herself forward again, deep enough to draw a whimpering moan out of the green-skinned zombie. “I got plenty of work to do.”

 

Just a moment later, Risky Boots was laying on her back with her arms folded behind her head, and a superior smirk spread across her features. She had stripped off what remained of her pirate clothes and her long purple hair had been unravelled; lying along beside her in a sweat-licked mess. Her blue cock was still sticking straight up and was covered in a layer of nectar and cum, a layer that Rottytops was being ever so kind as to gently clean up. The zombie girl laid naked beside Rottytops with one hand at the base of her shaft, and the other moving up and down her member with hungry licks.

“Tastes good, Risky…” Rottytops murmured as she swallowed down the flavor of her own juice licked from the pirate’s cock. She blushed brightly as she gazed back at her new lover, giggling while she spoke. “I think I like it even more than brains!”

“That’s because you’re a cock hungry slut.” Risky just smirked as she spoke, her arrogance dripping from every word. She gestured towards her member standing up within Rotty’s grasp, and spoke again with a demanding tone to her voice. “Less talking, more sucking. I’ve got a bitch to knock up, you know.”

With that one of her hands lashed out to slap Rottytops squarely on her green rear, letting the moaning zombie girl know exactly which bitch she had in mind. Especially with such encouragement Rottytops wasn’t one to disappoint, and soon she was taking the pirate’s cock down her throat just as she had done earlier. It was even easier for her this time, with Risky’s cock flavored of cum and nectar, and she moaned with delight each time she brought herself to deepthroat the other woman. Risky Boots just stretched out and relaxed; her hands folded behind her back while her zombie slut serviced her with wonderful diligence and dedication.

The gem she had found certainly had potential, and Risky Boots was already pondering it with a growing smile on her face. There was more opportunity here than to point at Shantae and say “ha ha, I got you and your friends pregnant.” Granted, that was a particular delightful fantasy, and she still had every intention of doing so, but...as Rottytops was proving, the magical member that Risky had discovered had other, wonderful perks. She wasn’t sure if Skye and Shantae would be so instantly enchanted and mesmerized by her new attachment, but she was damn sure going to find out.

Risky gave a hiss of desire as she felt Rottytops’ tongue quivering at the base of her cock, teasing her further and back to her full length. She set her gaze across the other woman and studied her shapely rear; including the tight green pucker situated just above her cum-filled hole. The pirate queen grinned wide, and her cock started to tremble in anticipation.

“By the way…” Risky finally spoke up, and a hand moved out to rest on Rottytops’ rear. She squeezed it slowly, bringing enough power to her grip to make the young woman look back at her. The zombie’s mouth left her cock and Rottytops stared with a blank expression on her face, her lips connected to Risky’s cockhead through a bridge of thick spit. “That ‘soul’ I was going to give you? It’s just my cum in a jar.”

“You...you lied?!” Rottytops looked offended, but it was hard to maintain the expression when she wrapped her mouth around Risky’s cock for a quick suck in between breaths. “I knew Shantae was right! You really are mean!”

Risky just grinned, and licked her lips as she watched the girl continue to work. Soul or no soul, Rottytops was a good little cocksucker, and soon she’d be a good little mother.

“...I’ve got another confession for you.” She murmured, and arched a slender brow. “But first, let me fill that pussy of yours up again. It’s okay; you can’t get pregnant, remember?”

As Rottytops straddled Risky and slowly slid down on the pirate’s cock again, Risky could only barely contain her grin. If all of her targets were as naive as the zombie, Risky would be breeding bitches all across Sequin Land.

And she was almost certain that they were.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Birds and bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risky might have gotten into Rottytops' zombie pants, but she isn't done yet! Shantae's got more friends to trick and tramp out! Up next...Sky!

Risky’s Run  
Chapter Two: Birds and Bats  
-By Drace Domino

“Just what’re you doing here, Risky Boots?!” Sky clenched her teeth, a single blonde lock dangling before her eyes. She had taken a defensive position and Wrench was perched firmly on her forearm, her loyal war bird that was ready to lunge ahead to defend his master at the slightest provocation. In the distance stood the nefarious pirate with her arms folded just underneath her ample, skull-covered bust, a confident smirk spread across her features. She was grinning wide to Sky and for good reason; even with Wrench perched on the blonde’s arm she had brought more than enough Tinkerbats to be a threat. The little imps were practically surrounding Risky like a growing fog, each of them waiting with tension coiled in their tiny bodies, ready to be given the word to attack. A word that, frankly, Risky didn’t have any intention of giving anytime soon.

“Oh, relax, you beach blonde bimbo.” Risky laughed, and slid a hand up to smooth her fingers down the slope of her own chin, gazing at Sky curiously. She had practically descended from the sky while the other woman had been searching around the outskirts of Scuttle Town, snooping as she did for salvage and curiosities. There was quite a bit of wilderness between the showdown and the faintest trace of civilization, and Risky clearly had the girl outmanned. “I’m not here to fight. I’m here to make a deal with you.” The look of frowning suspicion on Sky’s face wasn’t in the least unexpected, and she continued to keep her distance as she barked back at the nefarious pirate queen.

“I don’t make deals with troublemakers like you, Boots!” She grit her teeth, her fingers tightening into fists. She was close to giving Wrench the command to launch himself into attack mode, but before she had a chance Risky simply waved a hand, whistling sharply for a horde of Tinkerbats behind her. Their numbers started to swell but they weren’t moving in to attack; rather, they were bringing out something that immediately captivated Sky’s attention.

A big, beautiful egg. The bird lover’s eyes went large as she saw the Tinkerbats gingerly move forward with it and set it down, a great white thing with speckled pink dots littered across it. As soon as she saw that she had Sky’s attention Risky grinned, and dropped a hand atop the egg as she clicked her tongue to the roof of her mouth.

“Not even for this rare treasure I found?” She asked, a brow arched. “I found it in a nest a few days ago, and I thought to myself ‘who better to raise it than Shantae’s bird-brained friend?’” A slow, sinister smile spread across her features. “...and I’d be happy to give it to you, if you’d be interested in dealing with me after all.”

Sky was obviously tempted; her brow was knit in curious pondering and Risky could even see her bite down on her bottom lip, fighting the temptation to agree instantly to any terms. The young woman played herself up as being strong and stoic but Risky could see right through her; underneath she was a bleeding heart, always looking to bring something in and mother it until it was big and strong. In a way she did the same thing to Shantae, which is why Risky knew it would sting all the more once she had added Sky to her list of conquests. Risky smoothed her pale purple fingers across the top of the egg, and as her Tinkerbats continued to surround her she looked over at the beautiful, tanned blonde with her brow casually arched.

“...well?” She asked, thoughtfully. “If you’re not interested I’m sure Ammo Baron could make himself one tremendous omelet-”

“No, don’t!” Sky barked out, holding a hand out and practically throwing herself between the giant egg and Risky. She stepped forward and Wrench ruffled his feathers a bit, cawing in irritation as his master suddenly jolted forward. Once her outburst was complete Sky collected herself and took a deep breath, gazing at Risky and her minions with a pathetic grumble coming from the back of her throat. “...what...what do you want, Risky?”

Risky Boots just grinned, and licked her lips with pointed purpose. Her hand left the egg and she slowly began to stroll forward, walking with a sway to her hips that was impossible not to notice. When the fiendish pirate wanted to she could truly show off more than just a few feminine wiles; she had the hips and breasts of a curvy goddess and her exposed midsection was second only to that of Shantae. Combined with the pirate queen’s simply unfailing confidence, and she made for a sexy if dangerous presence as she neared Sky’s position. When she drew near she lifted a hand delicately and slid a finger just underneath Sky’s chin, forcing the girl’s gaze up to her own. When she caught the deep brown of Sky’s gaze in her own red eyes Risky finally smiled, and her voice chirped up in a tone that was friendly, yet still laced with remarkably lewd menace.

“Simple.” She announced clearly, her pirate hat casting a shadow across her brow. “My Tinkerbats need to have some fun. You’re going to provide it.”

Sky blinked, and a sinking feeling immediately erupted in the pit of her belly. Even Wrench was unsettled as the bird shifted from side to side on her forearm, and it took Sky a long moment to really piece it together. She was no entertainer; Shantae was the dancer and by all estimations Sky had never been exactly “good” with people. It was why she preferred birds. Given her lack of entertaining talents she could only assume the worst, and she knew that the worst assumptions was definitely the right one. Her brow narrowed underneath her hood and she glared hard at Risky, no small amount of venom floating in her voice as she spoke.

“...you can’t be serious.” She hissed out, and gazed at the small army of Tinkerbats. “You want me to f-”

“Fuck them? Yes, I do, all of them. And me, too.” Risky grinned wide, and clicked her tongue again to the roof of her mouth. “If it makes you feel any better I’ll tell them to only take your mouth and your ass, but that’s really more for me than it is for you.” She leaned in a little, whispering with her hand cupped half-across her lips. “Don’t want to get any Tinkerbat cum on my cock, you see.”

“You have a dick now?” Sky glared, grumbling as she threw her hands up in frustration. “Of course you do. Why wouldn’t you?” She sighed, and her free hand moved up to pinch the bridge of her nose, pondering her options. She wasn’t exactly looking forward to be the gangbanged target of Risky’s Tinkerbat army, and she somehow found the idea of the pirate queen having access to her pussy even more revolting. Still...she couldn’t let the egg fall into the hands of anyone that would show it anything less than the proper care and respect. How could she live with herself otherwise? The blonde woman finally looked up and gazed over at her forearm, her eyes flickering towards the perched Wrench.

“Go hunting for a while, boy.” She murmured to the war bird, and with a shake of her arm Wrench did just that. She didn’t want him to see what was about to go down; if for no other reason than the fear of him learning to talk and then telling everyone just what she had done. Weirder things had happened to her ever since Shantae entered her life. Once Wrench was out of sight Sky glanced back to Risky, and she folded her arms indignantly across her chest.

“Fine.” She grumbled sourly. “But I’ve got two conditions first, Risky.”

The pirate queen seemed intrigued, and she only gave Sky a sweet smile as an encouragement to continue. Sky did so with a stern voice, her body language closed and stern and clearly telling Risky they weren’t up for debate.

“First, I don’t have to pretend to like it.” Sky grumbled, glancing over at the army of Tinkerbats. She couldn’t tell just how many there were, but frankly even one was too much for her to ever want to suck off or feel in her ass. At the first condition Risky gave a laugh, and nodded with a smile across her lips.

“Oh, I imagine I’ll enjoy myself even more if you didn’t.” She admitted with no small trace of lewdness, and licked her lips as she gazed at Sky. “And the second?”

“If you’re fucking me, you’re wearing protection.” Sky was quick with the second one, and she lifted a hand to point squarely at Risky’s nose. Her fingertip moved in close enough to tap the tip of it, and Risky went cross eyed as she gazed at it. “I’ll be damned if I’m going to have any Risky Boots babies, you hear me?!”

Risky moved a hand up to take ahold of her pirate’s cap, and she bowed from the waist in elegant fashion. As soon as her hat was removed her long, rich purple hair cascaded from the top of her head, locks that couldn’t help but remind Sky of a certain half-genie’s own beautiful strands. As she lifted herself up from her elegant bow Risky gave a huge smile, and one of her hands slipped down into a pocket against her tight fitting leather pants.

“I just so happen to have some on me!” She beamed as she pulled out a long packet of condoms, fully wrapped with a printed logo of ‘Cutthroat’s Choice.’ Granted, condoms with a logo of a skull with a scimitar clenched in its teeth weren’t exactly the most comforting sight, but Sky was at least relieved that the wicked woman had come prepared. She gave a little nod of acceptance, and then gazed at the crowd of potential lovers that was already swarming before her.

“...fine, all right then.” Sky murmured, and tapped her foot impatiently as she regarded the group. “So...where do we start?”

Risky just grinned, and stepped back with a smile on her face. She lifted a hand and pointed her finger squarely at Sky, her voice slipping out into the open air as she finally gave a command that had been dancing on the tip of her tongue.

“Tinkerbats?” She called for them, and they answered by lifting their head and awaiting orders. “...strip her, fuck her, but leave me that pussy.”

Sky was soon overcome by a huge swarm of chittering ink black villains, and the presence of a dozen tiny hands clawing at her clothing. As she was brought down to her knees and her hood was roughly pulled away from the top of her head, she gave a tight swallow as a tremor of shock went through her. She wasn’t sure why Risky was demanding such a thing, but she was absolutely positive that this was somehow, all Shantae’s fault.

 

The Tinkerbats were quick with their hands, and Sky learned that the hard way as they all began to tug at her clothing. Her hood was stripped away and shortly thereafter came the bandanna stretched around her hair, and before long her shoulder-length blonde hair was toppling out to dance around her features. Her body fought them at first; despite her agreement she couldn’t help but feel the need to tug and peel away from the tiny, grasping grips, but by that point she was already too far down and too far surrounded. She could feel more tiny hands working at her pants, unbuttoning them with surprising deftness while more still pulled at the cuffs, starting to strip them away. Sky wasn’t even given the benefit of crying out in protest in that moment, for as soon as her lips parted and she dared to make a noise she was immediately stuffed with her very first taste of Tinkerbat cock.

Her eyes crossed for a moment, and she glared at the thick place shaft separating her lips before looking up at the tiny, chittering imp it was attached to. Tinkerbats were expressionless little men of shadow garbed in the pirate clothes of their benefactor, but Sky learned in that moment that despite their size they were actually quite well endowed. It was a thick member that filled Sky’s mouth and laid down across her tongue, and the flavor of his sex filled her senses like few things ever had. It didn’t taste too different from any other dick she had ever enjoyed, and if Sky was being completely honest she couldn’t even say it was a bad flavor. Still, things had a way of sitting worse with her when she was under the cocky, watchful gaze of Risky Boots.

“That’s it, fuck the little whore’s mouth!” Risky was sitting atop the egg that she had bargained for Sky’s body with, her legs crossed as she leaned back atop it, watching as her boys stripped the woman down. She could already feel a bulge within the confines of her own leather pants but she made sure to keep herself in check for the moment; appreciating the sight of her loyal pirate minions moving in against the toned, tanned blonde. As she saw one of her men’s eyes roll back in his head as he shoved his thick black member down to the hilt within Sky’s mouth, Risky couldn’t help but give a laugh as she clapped her hands together in delight. “Oh, I think he likes that, bird bimbo! Who would’ve ever thought that sharp mouth of yours would’ve been good for something?!”

Sky cast a hard glance back towards where Risky sat on the egg, but she couldn’t afford to waste much attention on the pirate. As the seconds passed her pants were pulled free of her body, and she soon felt a dozen or so hands groping and fondling every part of her that they exposed. Her bare thighs and her smooth, toned calves were soon caressed and pinched by tiny fingers, and with a shuddering presence she could feel them patting lightly at the embrace of her tight, sky blue panties that were stretched across her folds. When one of them dared to lower his hand to her folds and squeeze them in curiosity Sky’s hips suddenly lurched forward, a wave of spiteful arousal running through it at the touch. Her body was responding to the treatment more than she had ever really suspected, and it only fueled the irate gaze she kept tossing the pirate’s way. She couldn’t speak up with her mouth pierced by thick Tinkerbat cock, but everything she needed to say, all the venom she wanted to spit, was easy to read in her eyes.

“So fiery! So bold!” Risky Boots continued to clap, grinning as she crossed her legs slowly overtop the egg. She did so with just enough speed and presence that Sky could catch sight of her bulge; a noticeable tent forming at the front of her pants. Just a reminder that even once the Tinkerbats had finished with her mouth and her ass, her tight, wet hole was reserved purely for Shantae’s greatest enemy. “I’m going to enjoy making you worship my cock, Sky.”

Sky’s goosebumps increased as she felt Tinkerbat hands pulling at her panties, and before long the sheer fabric was yanked past her knees and down over the slope of her boots. She was exposed from the waist down now; her slit with a tiny tuft of blonde fur exposed for the tiny pirates to stroke and caress, and the tight pucker of her rear left in invitation for their cocks. They started to push and struggle to see who got to go first, a half dozen Tinkerbats fighting amongst themselves for the right to be the first to claim the human girl, the first to plunge their cock in between her tanned cheeks. While they were struggling and arguing with each other it chittering voices the one inside Sky’s mouth reached his peak, and his tiny hands pulled at her blonde locks, forcing her mouth to bury against his lap as he started to cum.

Sky’s throat was suddenly stretched by the heavy burst of cum that came to her, and for a fleeting second she couldn’t imagine that there was so very much of it. The tiny thing had been packing one enormous load and he didn’t even bother to hesitate giving it to Sky, shooting it not just into her mouth but straight down the inside of her throat. Her senses flared and it filled her sinuses with such velocity that cum flew from her nose, marking the top of the Tinkerbat’s cock. She coughed with her mouth stuffed and tried to pull away, but the little guy only kept thrusting into her mouth as he afforded her another rich, creamy, and remarkably heavy load. And to make matters worse, Risky Boots found it nothing short of hilarious.

The pirate was practically cackling, teetering back and forth atop the egg as she watched the bossy blonde struggle with her first wave of Tinkerbat cum. She was already a cum-drooling mess from the very first one, and Risky couldn’t help but grin at the sight.

“Oh, that was priceless!” She roared, holding her flat, exposed stomach as she watched. “Didn’t I tell you, blondie? Tinkerbats are mostly cum-filled little blobs of shadow. So get used to that payload...they’ve all got plenty more to give you. And speaking of!~” Her voice had a sing-song quality to it, and it almost would’ve served as a warning if Sky had any ability to process it at that time. Instead, she was left mostly unaware that one of the little guys was lining up behind her until it was suddenly too late, and he thrust himself instantly within the tight, puckered confines of her ass.

“Waaaaugugughg…!” Sky’s voice was a gurgling mess of whimpers and screams as the Tinkerbat inside of her mouth pulled out, leaving her drool cum like a wild beast until the next hopped up to take his place. Soon there was a fresh and stiff member in her mouth that rivalled the one that had just been plunged in her ass, and the two tiny figures spitroasted Sky before their pirate queen. Risky just continued to laugh like a lunatic, occasionally clapping and cheering and never once daring to look away from the show.

“One down, only a few dozen to go, bitch!” Risky’s voice broke out, and she grinned wide as she watched her Tinkerbats continue to share the girl. “But don’t you dare get tired and stop, because you’ll need to go through all of my men to get to me!” She beamed wide as she watched, her cock still aching within the confines of her leather pants. Typically, going through her soldiers to take her own had combat applications, usually with Shantae mowing through her army of TInkerbats for the right to do battle with the pirate queen herself. Risky enjoyed this usage of the phrase much, much more.

Sky was whimpering as she was shared between the two Tinkerbats, her body split and her ass and mouth fully occupied. When she looked at the small army before her she simply grunted and moved a hand out, letting her fingers wrap around the hilt of the nearest black cock waiting for its turn. If she could manage to get a few off with her hands all the better; and before long she was managing three of them as best she could with her entire body. Her goosebumps grew more and a shiver ran through her body as she felt those dozens of hands on her again, this time playing with the rest of her clothing and even exploring the hole they’d been forbidden to fuck. While fingers worked out the laces of her leather chestpiece she trembled at the feel of a black digit sliding within her pussy, moving back and forth and battering against walls that Sky was ashamed to admit were...quite wet indeed.

The Tinkerbat fingering her chittered happily, as did the one that was thrusting into her ass. The little guys kept Sky firmly on her hands and knees as they used and explored her body, and it wasn’t long before her chestpiece was pulled away and tossed into a pile with the rest of her clothes. Soon Sky was kneeling there wearing only her boots and the wrapped tape around her forearms; the landing perches for Wrench when she called to him. Naked and kneeling in the dirt, pierced by two cocks with an army more yet to be served, and cum drooling down the front of her face, Sky had truly been claimed by Risky Boots’ army.

And they were only getting started.

The Tinkerbat claiming Sky’s ass was thrusting himself harder and harder back and forth as the moments passed, and each time he pushed himself down to the hilt Sky could feel the tip of his cock striking deep into her core. The tight grip of her rear was already sore and she knew she had many, many more of the tiny men to go through, and for a moment she found herself wondering if she had really made the right decision. The cocky arrogance of Risky Boots while she watched, the swarm of Tinkerbats that was waiting to fuck her...she was in deep over her head, far more than she had ever been before. When the cock in her warm grip suddenly fired another shot of cum that splashed her hard in the face she gave a sudden gasp; her eyes snapping open as she felt the warm cream latch against her tanned flesh, marking her once more as a slut to be fucked and claimed.

And somewhere deep down, her body thrilled at the sensation. She couldn’t place it and if she could the more stoic parts of her mind would attempt to crush that building arousal, but as it was there was a fire inside of her that was stoking hotter with each thrust into her cock, and each twitch of her tongue against the flavor of Tinkerbat cum. She moaned with her lips peeling away from the member in her mouth, turning to move her lips over the cock that had just fired against her cheek. The tiny pirate shuddered as he was drained of another short squirt; sucked clean by the woman whose face he had just painted. While she tended to the two with her mouth the one claiming her ass started to fuck her a little harder, and before long he was ready to treat Sky to a new burst of cream in a place quite sensitive and sacred.

A squeal came from the Tinkerbat as he released, and once more Sky’s eyes went crossed as the staggering burst of cum fired squarely up inside of her ass. It was a warm rush that made her feel like she was melting, instantly wiping away any soreness in her tight pucker and giving her a joy that completely obliterated any of the ache she felt at being claimed. It was so warm and intense, and the flavor of cum on her tongue was so undeniable enchanting, that Sky couldn’t help but suddenly tremble in a climax she hadn’t ever expected to feel. She shook as she came, her knees tightening and her ass twitching, voice moaning and whimpering around the cock that was stuffing it down to the throat. Risky Boots just grinned from her perch, and moved a hand down to idly rub against the shaft straining against her pants.

“I saw that, blondie.” She teased, licking her lips as she watched Sky shudder. “Looks like you’re even more of a trashy whore that Shantae is. You saw it, boys, the bitch loves it! Have more fun! Stuff two in her ass, make her suck five of you at a time! So long as you save that pussy for me, I don’t care what you do!”

The Tinkerbats practically cheered in their odd chittering voices, and as Sky heard Risky’s commands all she could think of was just one thing.

“Yes. Do what she says. Do everything.” Her mouth was too full to talk, but she imagined that if it wasn’t, she wouldn’t be able to resist screaming those very same words. As it was the swarm of Tinkerbats were quick to advance, and it wasn’t long before a dozen small hands pushed at Sky from the side, rolling her over onto her back amidst the grass of the woods. One of them was on top of her chest in a heartbeat, and he lined his thick black cock squarely in between the woman’s full breasts, pushing them together so that the warm press of her flesh surrounded his throbbing length. He invited himself to fuck her tits quickly and with reckless abandon, and Sky had barely been able to moan for more before another moved to claim her mouth. This time one of them approached her from above and shoved his cock in at such an angle that his equally well-endowed sack slapped against the front of her face; rubbing back and forth over her nose and eyes as he pushed his length deep into her throat. She was already reeling from the sensation but her body was thrown into practical fits by the time the next moment came, and she felt an ache and a fear melded with pleasure the likes of which she hadn’t experienced.

Two hands were pulling her ass open wide, and as she drooled cum from her pucker two tips pushed in side-by-side. When they worked inside Sky felt a blinding flash come over her as her body erupted in pleasure and ache, thrashing so hard that the Tinkerbat fucking her tits had to hold on desperately to endure. The shapely blonde rolled around on the ground in a depraved mess as she was fucked; soon snatching another two cocks in her hand to effectively service six of them at once. With that sort of potential the army wasn’t going to last long, but they were going to wear her out like mad before they were all exhausted.

“I can’t wait to fuck that pussy of yours, blondie.” Risky’s voice was a sensual drip of poison, slipping past her lips as she slowly drug her tongue across them. While Sky was claimed by her men she watched with more and more excitement rising within her, a hand grasping at her pack of condoms and practically wringing it in excitement. She remained fully clothed for the time being as she watched her Tinkerbats tear into Sky, though it was getting harder and harder to not simply throw herself into the fray. “You look pretty good stuffed with cock, and you’ll look even better when it’s mine!”

Sky couldn’t respond, nor would she dare to for the fear of begging for her enemy’s meat. In just a few heavy thrusts and a taste of cum Sky had gone from utterly despising Risky Boots to being the willing and craven slut for her crew; ready to service every last pirate on the field if that was what it took to satisfy her. When the Tinkerbat in her mouth shot another heavy burst of cum down her throat she swallowed it up willingly; gulping in heavy drinks as she let it settle down in the pit of her stomach. When the two sharing her ass started to thrust in heavier motions her entire lower half felt like it was on fire, and she knew it was a raging burn that could only be quenched by their thick, white cream. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long before she felt their members twitch in tandem and she could feel their nectar burst inside of her. One of them hadn’t even pulled out before a new cock replaced it; and Sky soon realized that for the near future her ass would be occupied by no less than two Tinkerbat cocks at any one time. When the one fucking her breasts drew near his peak he chose to layer his cum across her chin and her throat, painting steadily just as the ones she was jerking off started to spurt across her arms. More cum for Sky, more cum for the brazen woman that had never suspected she could be so sluttily addicted.

Time went on, and Risky watched with glee as her men kept fucking her. A few dozen Tinkerbats took a while to exhaust, and frankly Risky was surprised that Sky had endured so long. She hadn’t just endured; however, she had thrived. With each load of thick Tinker-cum she seemed to get another second wind, and whether she was gulping it down by the mouthful or letting it splash the inside of her ass, she only seemed to get stronger with each burst. By the very end she was laying in a pool of cum that covered down to her knees, and her upper half was coated in a white glaze from her breasts down to her chin. She had climaxed in her own right more times than either she or Risky could count, and by the time the last Tinkerbat pulled out of her well-used ass, Sky tilted her head and gazed over at Risky Boots sitting on the egg.

The pirate just smirked, and arched a brow as she looked towards her men. They were all mostly spent; perhaps able to jerk themself to another tiny climax but nowhere near sporting the sort of loads that were worth putting off the captain’s pleasure any longer. When Risky gazed back down at Sky she had almost suspected to catch the blonde girl sleeping; spent and exhausted from her trial and unable to continue. It surprised her, then, that instead she saw Sky laying there looking nothing short of desperate, licking her lips and gazing adoringly up at Risky.

“Please…” She begged, whimpering and rolling side to side. “Please fuck my pussy, Risky…”

“Oh, I am loving this.” Risky grinned as she hopped down from the egg, and stood before it with a smirk. She snapped her fingers and beckoned Sky over, clicking her tongue harshly as she waited for the other woman to slowly crawl up to her hands and knees. “I’ll fuck you, you bimbo slut, but only if you can make your way over here and show my cock the attention it deserves. Let’s see you worship it.”

A heat was rising in Risky Boots, and she felt like if Sky didn’t come over and unleash her cock soon that the thing would simply burst from the seams and escape of its own merit. As Risky watched Sky struggle to rise up to her naked hands and knees, and studied her cum-covered breasts as she crawled slowly towards her, the pirate couldn’t help but grin wide and delighted at the sight. Like Rottytops, Sky was a trusted friend of her hated enemy Shantae, and Risky was going to love ruining her. When she had left Rottytops the zombie was exhausted, ashamed, and unknowing to her, pregnant. She was planning on doing the exact same thing to Sky, but she was going to draw this pleasure out.

Sky moved and knelt before Risky Boots, her bare knees pressing in against the grass as she slowly lifted her head. She was cum-marked and bare, and her hands were weak as she moved her touch up to press in against the front of Risky’s leather pants. Her eyes went wide as she felt the strain going on from within; the slow, aching stretch of Risky’s cock as it struggled to be free. Without even seeing it Sky could tell that the thing was enormous; far larger than the Tinkerbats she had just sucked off and felt in her ass. While she slowly worked at peeling away the front of Risky’s pants the pirate queen rose up the folded packet of condoms, and dropped it unceremoniously on Sky’s head.

“There’s the protection you just had to have.” She grinned, and licked her lips as she watched the girl. “You can put it on yourself, because I refuse.”

At least that way, when the condoms didn’t work Sky had nobody to blame but herself. And they most certainly wouldn’t work, Risky had seen to that personally. She grinned, and her cock ached at the thought. That slender, tanned girl moving to pull free her cock was going to have a much bigger belly before too long; just another slut friend of Shantae’s to mother a new generation of Boots.

When the front snaps holding Risky’s cock in place came free the thing flopped out immediately, promptly striking Sky squarely on her face. Risky grinned wide as a shudder of arousal went through her, and she stood with her hands on her hips and a confident smile as she looked at the pretty face eclipsed by her thick, throbbing cock. Had she done that an hour ago Sky would’ve responded far less favorably, but in the heat of the moment with the young woman’s pussy practically aching for release, she reached for it immediately and held the shaft firm in her hands. She started to lick instantly; starting from the base of Risky’s heavy sack and moving all the way up to the tip, polishing her thick length in a series of hungry, crazed licks with a distant, horny look in her eyes.

“That’s a good slut.” Risky beamed, and slid a hand down into Sky’s blonde hair, teasing the locks with the tips of her fingers. Her cock was responding naturally to the attention; her member thick and throbbing and a fair bit of precum leaking from the tip to land squarely against Sky’s face. From time to time the side of her shaft would smear it around but mostly the girl was far too hungry to let it get away; licking up the pre almost as soon as she saw it appear at the tip of Risky’s purple cockhead. While the pirate queen was serviced she licked her lips with a bit of hunger of her own, and she spoke in a heavy voice laced with desire. “Tell me how much you want it inside. How getting fucked by my crew turned you into a stupid, slutty whore.”

Sky’s cheeks were burning red as she started to speak, and the flash in her eyes showed that there was still the stubborn and irrepressible woman underneath the surface, even though she had been essentially buried by the sluttiness that Risky had drug from her. When she spoke it was with her lips pressed flush against the side of Risky’s shaft, and she drooled openly across the woman’s thick and throbbing cock while her voice spoke in half-muffled whimpers.

“I need it inside of me, you bitch…” Sky hissed, her hands tightening on the thick cock as she tried to envision just how well it would fill her. She started to let a hand lower towards the pack of condoms, picking them up delicately as she prepared to get one ready. “I can’t...I can’t think of anything else, all I want is to get fucked by you…”

“Sounds like a story I’m used to hearing.” Risky purred, and her fist tightened in Sky’s hair. She pulled it enough to force the girl to take her thick member into her open mouth, and she gave her a few quick thrusts. After giving her enough that it forced poor Sky to cough and pull back Risky gave a triumphant grin, and stood with her wet, slippery cockhead buried just underneath Sky’s chin. “Just another tramp friend of that genie aching for my cock. I can’t wait to look into her eyes and let her know I had both you and that zombie bitch screaming for more.”

Sky’s cheeks turned an even deeper red, and there was a flare of indignation behind her eyes. She felt bad knowing that she was little more than just a toy in the war between Shantae and Risky, but by the same token she wasn’t about to give up the cock she had worked so hard for. She bit down on her bottom lip, and held up a single pack of the condoms, aching to use it already.

“Please?” She begged, and gave Risky’s cock another pump with a closed fist. “...will you please fuck me now?”

Risky beamed at that, preening like a peacock as she was asked to fuck the stubborn Sky. She simply nodded her head and watched as the girl made the preparations, her hands moving to rip open the condom and fish it out. She made herself useful even through that process; lowering her mouth and licking across Risky’s sack while she pulled the thing out, and pressed the head of it against the tip of Risky’s shaft. Inch by inch she slid the latex across her throbbing flesh, and by the end of it she was truly surprised that it fit down to the halfway point of Risky’s enormous member. Once it was on it gave the pirate’s purple cock a vaguely lighter tone, and Risky smirked as she tightened her grip in Sky’s hair.

“Good work, bitch.” She growled, and tossed the girl suddenly to the floor. “Now get fucked like one!”

And from there, the pirate queen launched herself at Sky with nothing short of reckless abandon. All of her aching frustrations from watching Sky get spitroasted were thrown into the sudden flurry of attention she gave her, grabbing the woman by the hips and thrusting her rubber-covered cock deep within her pussy. She was tight and wet and the condom covered only half of Risky’s shaft; ensuring that she could feel Sky’s tight moistness on the lower half near where she crashed down to her base. Both women moaned though Sky soon broke out into a full blown scream; her hands sinking into the grass below as she was fucked with a cock far thicker than any she had ever felt.

And Risky didn’t let up from there. Her hands locked in and she fucked Sky hard from behind; her hips crashing against the girl’s rear as she claimed her with all the strength and energy she could muster. It was marvellous; Sky was the perfect combination of wet and tight and the thrill of knowing her condom had the slightest pin prick through it only served to fuel Risky’s excitement. It’d be enough; enough to leak cream into Sky, enough to seed her through the magical new attachment she had discovered. She couldn’t wait to see Sky’s face when the woman’s belly was heavy with a baby.

“Fuck! Such a tight little slut!” Risky hissed, clenching a hand into Sky’s hair and yanking her head back as she fucked her. The girl was screaming and moaning in equal measure as spit drooled from her lips, and every now and again her ass tightened to press out another dot of Tinkerbat cum that had still been lurking deep inside. It was an intense and forceful moment for the both of them, and as Risky continued to thrust deep and heavy into Sky’s pussy she couldn’t help but relish in just how wonderful it was. Sure, Rottytops had been fun to fuck and creampie and impregnate, and she would always enjoy the memory of the zombie’s face when she had let her know she was likely carrying a child. Still, there was something different about Sky...something that made the feel of her pussy clenched around her cock all the sweeter. And Risky Boots knew exactly what it was.

“...you hate me so much.” Risky hissed at the edge of Sky’s ear, fucking her even harder at the thought. “Wish I could see your slut face tomorrow when you realize what you’ve done.”

And though Sky wanted desperately to swear and yell at her, to give her own protest, she knew she couldn’t. Risky Boots was one hundred percent right, and all Sky could do in return was clench even tighter around the pirate queen’s cock. It was going to be one hell of a rough morning for Sky, filled with a sore ass and a ton of regret, but it was still going to follow one hell of a night.

When Risky Boots’ first climax came, it was enough to send Sky launching over the edge into her own. During the spitroasted assfucking Sky had been lucky to feel a Tinkerbat’s tiny hand fingering her, but the feeling of a thick cock plunging deep inside of her pussy was simply too good for her to ever resist. She was screaming like a madwoman as she clenched her sex tight around Risky’s cock, and it was enough to make the pirate queen spurt within the embrace of the condom. To its credit it collected most of the seed, and the tiny pinprick didn’t let enough of it out to fully alert Sky that it was defective. After all, everything was a wet mess already down below, and a tiny squirm of cum would hardly go noticed after the gallons of Tinkerbat cum her ass had been treated to. So when Risky Boots let Sky drop to the ground below, her cock dangling with a full bag of cum attacked to it, Sky was none the wiser that she had been released inside. That she had been seeded.

“Again, bitch. Change it.” Risky barked, pointing at the filled condom and watching as the inexhaustible Sky scrambled to do as ordered. The blonde was a sweaty mess with grass stains on her hands, elbows and knees as she moved for another condom, ripping it open and getting ready to line it up. Just as she started to pull the full one off of Risky’s cock; however, the pirate suddenly lunged into motion, grabbing the bag of cum with one hand and the blonde girl’s hair in the other. A yank of her hair was enough to pull her head back, leaving her mouth lewdly open as Risky raised the filled condom, squeezing it empty squarely over Sky’s gasping and surprised lips.

“Just like a baby bird.” Risky laughed, emptying the condom onto Sky’s warm tongue and watching as the slut didn’t even hesitate to swallow. The pirate laughed wonderfully as Sky’s hands then stretched out to work on slipping a new condom over her cock; starting at the tip and stretching it to the halfway point. Sky was already licking her lips with her cheeks red and a crazed look in her eye; thinking nothing of how she had just been forced to drink up Risky’s cum. After all the Tinkerbats had filled her belly, what harm could another thick loads do? Besides, the flavor only drew her on for more, and gave her energy to get fucked senseless once again.

And Risky took full advantage of the girl’s depraved state. The line of condoms started to diminish rapidly as the night went on, used up by Risky as she came inside of Sky again and again and again. Each time a little bit would slip into Sky but the pirate wouldn’t linger long enough for her to notice, and each time she forced the girl to drink from the used condom before replacing a new one. They went through the entire string of them by the time the night was over, and each time Risky had Sky moaning like a brazen whore in a totally new position. Whether she was on her hands and knees or straddling the pirate queen, or even with her back pressed to a tree and her legs locked around Risky’s hips, Sky never failed to provide an unwitting hole for Risky to dump her cream.

Risky wasn’t sure which would be more fun; to let Sky know after they were finished that she had been secretly cumming inside of her all night, or to let her figure it out when she woke up sick one day with a new surprise growing inside of her. She opted for the latter, just so she could make sure Sky had a new day to regret her decision to sleep with the enemy.

By the time she was finished, Risky squeezed the last of her condoms out into Sky’s open mouth, and then gave the exhausted blonde a bump with her purple hip to let her land unceremoniously on the ground. She was breathing heavy and sweaty, and filled with cum in more ways than one. As she laid gasping on the ground, a thin smile pressed to her blonde features, Risky finally leaned down and gave the girl a soft whisper.

“Good job, slut.” She pressed a kiss to her forehead, though it was far more condescending than affectionate. “The egg’s all yours to take home.” She paused for a moment, and then added with a sinister tone to her voice. “...’course, it’s just paper mache and ship paint. But it’ll be a nice reminder of what a whore you can be.”

Sky would’ve screamed from the sudden flurry of anger that filled her, but she was far too tired and exhausted. It was almost a relief to not have to carry a giant egg back home to Scuttle Town. She just whimpered as she laid in a sweaty pile on the floor, and before long the young woman’s eyes finally closed to sleep.

And when she woke up, her holes were sore, her head was pounding, and she was angrier than ever. As she looked around the meadow where she had been mercilessly fucked and gangbanged, it didn’t take her long to realize that something was missing. Just a giant, fake egg and a bunch of used condoms, with something very important nowhere in sight.

“...that bitch took my clothes!” Sky’s voice roared through the trees, and somewhere Risky Boots was smirking.

She had indeed taken her clothes; along with her dignity and her pride, and her memories of a time when she wasn’t a slut for a crew of horny pirates. But she had also left her something, too...another new Boots, readily growing inside of her.

Risky purred, and her newfound cock ached against her leather pants once more. If her ancillary friend was so much fun, she could only imagine how great it would be to fuck Shantae completely senseless.

End of Chapter Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	3. Unloading the Cannon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risky's almost ready to go after dat Shantae, but the new cock needs a bit more practice! What about those blonde bombshells that help Ammo Baron load non-blonde, actual bombshells? Twitch and Vinegar make the scene!

Risky’s Run  
Chapter 3: Unloading the Cannon  
-By Drace Domino

Things had been going well for Risky Boots. With two of Shantae’s closest friends fucked and bred, there was just the infuriating half-genie left to take care of. Rottytops and Sky had been fun but they had also in part been practice; a chance for Risky to flex the muscle of her new, thick cock and see just what it could do. While the past two girls she had claimed had helped show her how to use her newest magical attachment, Risky also knew that there was nobody in Sequin Land quite so crafty and clever as Shantae. And, as much as the pirate queen hated to admit it, the dancer had beaten her in the past. This time, she wasn’t taking any chances. This time, she’d make sure to go into the battle not only prepared, but well-trained and ready to fuck the smirk off of Shantae’s face.

And to that end, she needed new holes to fill. More pussies to pound with her magical member, more girls to hear moaning and screaming at the end of her cock. Thankfully, Sequin Land had no lack of wet whores ready for fun, and Risky Boots had found her training round without too much trouble. It had been during a small supply run to the Ammo Baron from his own fortress; a mutual agreement between baddies in which he provided Risky with cannonballs for the Tinker Tub, and she delivered him food and materials so his simple-minded cronies didn’t have to try navigating the seas. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement, though that evening it had gone even better than usual.

“That’s it, sluts. Nice...and...slow.” The words dripped from Risky’s tongue as she laid back in her oversized, comfortable bed, her upper half supported by a layer of wonderfully soft pillows. The pirate queen was laying completely naked with her long purple hair draped across her chest, hiding the appearance of her bust while she took a deep, satisfied breath. At her lap her member had already been pulled free and was standing straight into the air; covered in spit and licked on both sides by a pair of curious tongues. Risky just grinned at the two girls stretched out at the foot of her enormous bed, watching as they worked and offering them a few sweet words of consideration as they continued. “Do a good job, and maybe I’ll send you back to the Baron with an extra tip.”

Twitch and Vinegar were employees of the Ammo Baron, two slender young women that he kept around to aim and fire the cannons, run menial chores, and deliver cargo to the decks of freelancers like Risky. As soon as they stepped on board her deck that afternoon; however, Risky had more in mind for the pair than merely letting them drop their cargo and being on their way. They were a cute pair; two blondes with trim figures and large chests, both of them showing perfect tan lines by a bit of Sequin Island sunbathing. Twitch, the smaller of the pair, had a set of wide owl-like glasses perched on the tip of her nose when she stepped into Risky’s room that day. A few minutes later, and those glasses were the only bit of clothing worn between all three women.

Twitch and Vinegar had their hands gripped around the base of Risky’s shaft, their fingers interlocked as they both worked in tandem licking at her head. The pirate queen’s cock was slick with their shared spit that rolled down her shaft in a steady trickle, and a bit of precum had been clinging to the tip for the past few seconds. It was Vinegar that moved up to taste it; smoothing her lips over Risky’s entire cockhead as she continued to suckle. While she worked her eyes traced up the pirate’s elegant and dagger-like body; studying her trim waist and her full, purple breasts, and the dark hair that half-shrouded the sight of them. Risky just grinned, studying the blonde’s eyes while she let her cockhead feed the girl precum.

“I’d say you two whores would have a place on my ship, but I’m not sure my Tinkerbats could take you walking around half-naked all the time.” Risky grinned, watching as Twitch leaned down, moving her mouth against the slope of Risky’s hanging sack. The pirate queen gave a hiss of delight as she felt the girl’s tongue flickering against her pouch, sending shivers of pleasure running up and down her spine. While the girl licked her glasses bumped into Risky’s shaft, and by the time she pulled away the lense was smeared with spit. Risky just grinned, and continued with a sinister tone to her voice. “Maybe I could arrange something else. Like keeping you two chained up to my bed, so you won’t distract the men. A pair of sluts for the open seas, something to keep me busy while I’m out there.”

The two girls exchanged glances briefly, their mouths both occupied by parts of Risky’s cock. It was Twitch that spoke up first; pulling her lips away from the side of the pirate’s shaft and moving a hand up to precisely adjust the edge of her glasses. She swallowed curiously, and then spoke out again in a thoughtful tone. “I don’t know if we could really do that, I mean, it’d be fun but-mmmphhhgb!” The girl was cut off as Risky rolled her eyes and moved two hands down; one going into Twitch’s hair while the other closed around her shaft. She stuffed her cock into the girl’s open mouth and instantly started to buck her hips into it, steadily fucking past her tongue while she spoke in an exasperated tone.

“I wasn’t seriously, you idiot. Sheesh.” She rolled her eyes, and fucked her cock down into Twitch’s mouth until she felt her cockhead hit the back of the girl’s throat. She trembled a little from the pressure moving into her mouth, but her tongue kept flickering back and forth and she didn’t cough, so Risky continued with a grin. “Think I’m about to use the same two cunts every day? Talk about boring. You two just started and I’m already losing interest.” If that were true, the pirate was still sporting one hell of an erection for a woman that was losing interest, and in that moment it was still being eagerly fed down into twitch’s throat. Vinegar just giggled as she leaned in close against her friend, pressing her naked body against Twitch’s as she dropped her head forward, licking and nibbling against her bare shoulderblade. She even moved one of her slender hands up to caress alongside Twitch’s throat, shuddering in excitement in the instants that she could feel Risky’s thick, hungry cock pushing at her from within. Risky beamed as she saw Vinegar help her friend out, and she moved a hand down to brush her fingers through the other blonde’s hair.

“You want to help me practice, baby?” She purred, licking her lips as Vinegar practically rubbed herself against Twitch. She continued to slowly fuck the girl in glasses’ mouth as she spoke, her voice sounding heavy and dangerous. Vinegar looked up curiously, and spoke with her own lust-laced tone.

“Practice for what?” She inquired, and pressed a kiss against the inside of Risky’s thigh, just enough to keep her mouth against the girl’s skin for a little longer. Risky just beamed, but didn’t answer right away. Instead she wrapped her fingers tight around Vinegar’s wrist, and started to yank the naked girl up along the bed. While she continued to shove her cock into Twitch’s throat she pulled Vinegar up to mount her, forcing the taller of the two blondes to straddle her waist and move her hips down, nearing the tip of her mouth-enclosed shaft. With a rough push to the front of Twitch’s forehead Risky got the girl’s mouth off of her cock, and a second later she was lining the spit-soaked tip up against Vinegar’s tight little slit.

“Practicing for a slut that isn’t as easy as the two of you.” She whispered, and with that rose her hips as she forced Vinegar down, making her cock crash deep inside of the pretty young thing. Vinegar gave a gasp as Risky’s cock plunged deep inside of her, and from the second she hilted the blonde she began fucking her hard and deep, her hips never pausing after the initial thrust. She barely gave Vinegar a chance to collect her thoughts as she began, her hands on the girl’s slender hips to help her bounce up and down on her cock, and her eyes watching with intense desire as the girl’s face crossed with lust and wicked delight. Risky beamed, licking her lips as she felt her cock throb with pleasure at the girl’s tight pussy. “See? I just shoved it inside without a fight...what cock hungry tramps you two are.” She beamed at that, but there was truth to her words and to her reasons for fucking the two girls that day. Shantae would be a harder hole to hump, and she’d have to be at her very best. The pirate’s primary cannon had to know how to lay siege with the best of them, and Risky was going to make sure it was well-polished in the squirt of every bitch she could manage before that showdown arrived.

Vinegar was practically howling as she was pierced, each thrust from Risky’s hips sending her ample bust to bouncing up and down against her chest. Risky watched the two lovely orbs dance before her with a smile on her face, and her interested piqued even more when she finally caught sight of Twitch sliding up behind her friend and coworker. It wasn’t long after that the young woman was pressed firmly against Vinegar’s back, rubbing up and down against her as she moved her hands forward, working to hold the other woman’s breasts firm. The two even turned to start kissing each other wildly, sharing the taste of Risky’s cock against each other’s tongue. All the while Twitch’s large glasses remained perched on her nose, but they had long since been knocked eschew, and her hair a tousled and ruffled mess.

The pirate underneath the two groaned in building desire, her cock aching against the walls of Vinegar’s tight pussy. She was a nice and snug fit; more so than Risky had really anticipated, but she knew that she wasn’t nearly as tight as Shantae would prove to be. The damned half-genie wasn’t only just a dancer but a magical witch in her own right, and Risky could only speculate that she had some sort of magically tightening auto-cunt. Well...magic or not, Shantae’s snatch would receive the same rough treatment from Risky’s rod, and the pirate girl wasn’t going to rest until she had exactly what was coming to her.

But for now, she could enjoy the two blonde sluts desperately making out on top of her. She watched them kiss deeper and deeper as she kept fucking into Vinegar’s hole, the first load of the evening getting ready to blow within her. Her breathing hitched in the back of her throat and her hands went tight on Vinegar’s hips, holding the girl firmly in place before her moment finally came. There wasn’t any pulling out for Risky Boots that night, and she made sure with her fierce grip that Vinegar wouldn’t be able to yank herself off of the cum-spewing tip at the last second. Sure, these two beach-blonde suntanning sluts weren’t as fun to breed as Rottytops and Sky, but it didn’t hurt to leave as much as her freebooting cum in as many warm holes as she could find. When Risky erupted for the first time that evening she did it deep inside of Vinegar, her cock flooding within her and plastering her walls with white. It came as a surprise to Vinegar, who broke the kiss with Twitch and spoke with a ribbon of spit still connecting their lips.

“You came inside?! I could get pregnant! You weren’t supposed to cum inside!” She yelled at her, already trying to struggle her way off. It was to no avail against Risky’s firm grip, and the pirate queen held the blonde down on her lap until she was sure she had properly seeded her. Only after a few moments of cream-filled bliss did she let Vinegar roll off of her, but the pirate was quick to respond with her best cocky grin and roguish swagger.

“Doesn’t sound like a deal I’d make!” Risky beamed as she got up to her knees, her cock still stiff and hanging before the pair. It was glistening with Vinegar’s nectar, and now a smear of white cream covering the shaft. As she stood there Vinegar scowled fiercely at the pirate queen, pointing at her with an accusatory finger.

“It was totally a deal you made!” She cursed her, her brow narrowed. “Your exact words were ‘Wouldn’t want you to get pregnant, so I promise I won’t cum inside of you!’” Risky paused at that, tapping her chin thoughtfully before giving a simple shrug.

“Oh.” She grinned. “Guess I mean that doesn’t sound like a deal I’d actually keep.” And with that, she reached a hand out to grab the nearby Twitch’s wrist, jerking her forward and throwing the bespectacled girl in between the two of them. She bent Twitch down onto all fours and ushered the girl’s face against Vinegar's slit; the tiny, shaven hole still dripping with her heavy load. “Guess you better hope your friend is a fast cleaner, or you’re gonna be a mommy soon!”

Vinegar wanted to protest and scream some more, but there was little she could do as Twitch suddenly went down on her, slurping and licking out the copious amount of cream inside her. Her slurping was noisy and messy, and Vinegar could only barely hear her friend’s voice above the sounds of her own whimpering.

“It’s warm and...kind of viscous!” She giggled, her ass swaying back and forth right before Risky. While Vinegar was placated with a bit of content creampie eating Risky decided to take the opportunity presented to her; slipping behind the smaller of the two girls and grabbing ahold of her hips. Though they were both slender young women with ample busts each one had a rather small rear; small and tight and by all estimations ready to give a certain pirate queen one hell of a ride. It was a natural progression for Risky to push the tip of her cock against Twitch’s tight little ass, grinning as she started to push forward.

“I also promised not to fuck you both in the ass, but…” The sudden sharp squeak that came from Twitch, ushered into Vinegar’s pussy, let them know she had broken that vow as well. Twitch’s eyes were shut tight and she was bracing herself hard as she was suddenly claimed in her tight rear entrance, her hands locked around her friend’s thighs and Risky’s thick cum marking across her lips. Risky just grinned, and quickly fell into a steady motion of fucking the tiny girl’s ass, making her squeak and whimper more and more with every steady thrust. Her hand finally went into Twitch’s hair and she shoved her face back into Vinegar’s creampie, barking at the young woman an order in a boastful tone. “Don’t you stop eating!” She demanded, her cock stretching the tight pucker of Twitch’s ass. “You’ll need your energy for what I’m putting you two whores through tonight!”

Vinegar and Twitch were both left whimpering at the thought; exchanging glances through the thick lenses of Twitch’s glasses. Twitch’s mouth was still pursed against Vinegar’s slit, sucking out all the cum she could, and Vinegar could only move a hand down to slip her fingers into her friend’s hair. They were in this madness with Risky Boots together, and the pirate was intended to show them no mercy in her latest sexual conquest.

A conquest that was, to Risky herself, little more than training.

Throughout the course of the night both Twitch and Vinegar were subjected to Risky’s cock in all of their holes; each one of them filled at least once by her thick, warm seed. In the most depraved moments she made the two girls sixty-nine and fucked one of their slits heavy and hard before forcing the other to suck her, cleaning off all of the latest nectar her cock had collected. When she came, she made sure that the girls were able to adequately share it, either eating the other’s creampie or simply forced to kiss each other amidst a web of rich, white cum. It didn’t take long for the two girls to get over the fact that Risky was violating the terms of their agreement, and by the third creampie inside of Vinegar they weren’t quite so unwanted anymore. Each time Risky unloaded in one of the two girls’ tight wet pussies they only moaned for more, begging not just to be fucked and claimed, but to be bred by the greatest pirate that had ever lived. By the time they were finished, Risky laid flat on the bed with the two girls curled up near her lap, one on each side. Vinegar was licking at Risky’s now-limp member, worshipping the unit that had brought her so much pleasure in one short evening. Meanwhile, the tinier Twitch was playing clean up along Risky’s thigh, slurping up whatever last remaining drops of cum fell from Risky’s tip and smeared against her purple flesh. Risky just sighed contently, and slipped her hands underneath her head, gazing up at her ceiling. She was a bit tired but the training had gone well, and both girls had become broken and yearning underneath the leadership of the pirate’s cock.

In the morning, she’d likely take them again, but Risky Boots never had any intention of bringing them with her. There was already a reserved spot for a woman to be chained up at the end of her bed, and it wasn’t either of those two minor character tramps. She had her sights set on something far bigger, better, and beautiful.

A pregnant Shantae, kept naked and obedient with a chain around her throat. Always there kneeling at the edge of Risky’s bed, unless it was time for her to dance, suck, or spread. The thought made Risky’s member twitch, the pirate unable to resist the temptation lying within such a fantasy. The two girls gave noises of surprise as the member they were attending to started to move, and Risky’s voice soon chased the uprising of her cock, with all the authority and venom of a horny pirate.

“...break’s over, sluts.” She whispered, her shaft glistening as her mind spun with thoughts of a certain half-genie. “Which of your six holes have I fucked the least…?”

End of Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


	4. Shant-Bae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What goes through the mind of a horny, sleeping pirate? Probably that genie she's always tryin' to fuck, man.

Risky’s Run  
Chapter 4: Shant-Bae  
-By Drace Domino

There was nothing quite like coming home to a loyal pet after a long night of piracy. Most pirates went with a traditional parrot or even a tiny monkey, but for Risky Boots the choice was far more elaborate and far more rewarding. When she opened the door to her quarters, the smell of gunpowder and gold clinging to her clothes, she knew that everything she needed was waiting for her at the foot of her bed. Eagerly anticipating her arrival, as her pet always did each and every night.

Shantae’s head pulled up at the sound of the opening door, and she bit down on her bottom lip. Was it her? Was her owner back for the evening? The half-genie could scarcely remember a time that she knew Risky Boots as anything but the woman she practically drooled at the thought of, and the idea of seeing her again made the woman shift back and forth in her seat. She would’ve risen from the bed to rush to the door but that was sadly impossible, thanks to the chain connecting her leash to the headboard. She didn’t get to roam too far, at least, not unless Risky was taking her out for a walk. The half-genie’s purple ponytail practically wagged as the pirate rounded the corner, and she beamed at the sight of the woman. Dressed in her usual pirate attire but her hat already discarded, Risky’s light purple body was perfectly framed by the deeper locks that cascaded down her head in thick, heavy waves. Her hair was almost as long and rich as Shantae’s own, and while the half-genie’s had magical properties all its own, Risky’s had the supernatural talent to look absolutely breathtaking while the woman stood near the edge of the bed. Risky just smirked with her wild untamed locks framing her face, and she drew near enough to stretch out an open hand, offering it to her pet waiting for her.

Shantae was quick to respond, moving in slipping her own hands around the other woman’s wrist, and moving her mouth to the leather-clad glove. She kissed into Risky’s palm even though the woman couldn’t feel it through the garment, and took her sweet time pressing attention against every last one of Risky’s fingers. It was an affectionate and warm greeting befitting any master coming home to a loyal pet, and the pirate queen couldn’t help but grin wide at just how far she had claimed her prized pet. Her beautiful Shantae, still dressed in her outlandish dancing attire, slaving attention across her. The only thing that made the image even more perfect than Risky could’ve ever imagined was the half-genie’s belly; clearly pregnant and adding a large curve across her stomach. Her breasts were fuller and the genie’s figure had increased to motherly proportions, carrying the child of the pirate queen. She was pregnant, radiant, and completely loyal...and that made the moment perfect.

Too perfect, almost. Practically dream-like, but Risky wasn’t about to dwell on that for the moment.

“Welcome home, Sexy Pirate Queen Boots.” She addressed Risky by the name of the day; it changed every time the two woke up in each other’s arms. Yesterday it was “Grand and Wonderful Pirate Queen Boots,” and the day before that it was simply “Purple-Haired Goddess that Fucks like a Typhoon.” No matter the name Shantae was still wonderfully happy to see her master again, and she continued to brush her cheek back and forth over Risky’s gloved hand, cooing gently as she looked up at her. “Was your most recent adventure filled with treasure and excitement?”

“It was all right.” Risky pulled her hand away simply, and started to walk towards the edge of the bed. The sassy and sinister woman crashed down onto it casually; her back resting against a small mountain of pillows and her feet crossing each other at the ankles. Her weapons and pirate gear settled around her lap as she rested, and she moved her hands to fold behind her head, getting lost in the dark locks of deep purple hair. Her gaze fell on her half-genie pet and she arched a brow, gesturing towards the floor as she spoke. “Long day’s work, Slut-tae.” She grinned as the pet name dripped from her tongue. “Think you know what any pirate likes to see after twelve hours of pillaging and raiding.”

“Mhmm! Right away, Sexy Pirate Queen Boots!” The half-genie giggled as she bounced up to her feet, moving to stand just a bit before the side of the bed. It was a frequent request from her master, and something that Shantae had taken quite a bit of pride in during the past few weeks. She had always loved to dance, but it never really meant quite so much to her as it did when she danced for her owner and mistress. The half-genie began with a gentle bow of her head, and as she felt her long ponytail dash across her shoulder her body finally began to move. Her hips swayed side to side as she moved to a rhythm only she could hear, but she knew enough to know that her pirate mistress didn’t particularly care about the melody so much as the dance. Dressed in the red genie pants and simply bikini top she so often wore back when they were rivals, Shantae threw everything she could into each and every motion of the gentle dance.

And Risky watched with delight. The half-genie’s body had only gotten even more tantalizing to the pirate since her pregnancy began; those full breasts bounced just a little bit more and there was something unspeakably enchanting about seeing her full, curved stomach shift back and forth with each graceful movement. Her added baggage hadn’t hindered the woman in the slightest in terms of elegance, and each motion was just as fluid as it was before Risky had claimed her. The pirate took a deep aroused breath as she watched her pet move; studying her arms swaying through the air, watching as the long ponytail that was once used to whip her ass red now twirled for her amusement. From time to time she let her eyes drift down to the half-genie’s hips contained within her baggy pants, and she licked her lips in desire. Soon enough they’d be discarded along with every stitch of clothing between the two of them, and she’d have Shantae right where she belonged; mewling in between the legs of her better.

“I’ve been working on a few new moves for you, Sexy Pirate Queen Boots!” Shantae beamed, and with a quick crouch she flowed into a lovely spin; one so fluid and graceful that Risky didn’t even notice she was unhooking her top until she stood back up again. Sure enough when Shantae rose to her feet her breasts were fully exposed, and the thin strip of red fabric that once contained them flew through the air, landing at the edge of the pirate’s bed. Risky just grinned and bit down on her bottom lip, openly leering at the beautiful visage before her. The girl’s dark flesh had been an object of Risky’s desire for far too long, and even after claiming it nightly for weeks her desire for it hadn’t diminished in the least. She’d never get tired of fucking Shantae, of hearing her moan out her name, of seeing her chained to her bed...and she’d never get tired of seeing the little slut dance. It was with a hungry groan that Risky could feel her own arousal building within her pants; the magical cock she had been blessed with straining against the fabric. She moved a hand up and pulled a few snaps free on her leather trousers to open the way to it, and without a single care she pulled her light-purple cock out and wrapped her hand idly against the shaft. The way Shantae’s eyes lit up from the sight made Risky grin and throb even harder, but the girl knew damned well that it wasn’t a treat for her just yet. Not until the master said so.

“Your...Your cock looks particularly hard today, Sexy Pirate Queen Boots…” Shantae was swaying her hips from side to side to continue her dance, but her attention was clearly drawn to that thick, meaty length situated mere feet before her. She chewed her bottom lip idly, and offered her voice out in an unassuming fashion. “If you needed help with it, I suppose I could…” She trailed off, trying her best to make it sound like it’d be her doing Risky the favor, instead of the other way around. The sinister pirate was much too smart for such a simple trick; however, and she grinned as she gestured to the girl once more.

“You’ll get whatever I decide to give you, but not until I see more dancing!” She commanded, and to remind the half-genie just who called the shots she gave the chained leash a little tug. Shantae gasped from the dominant gesture and her cheeks darkened considerably, but she still nodded and kept moving as her master had ordered. More fluid motions sent to a tune that only Shantae could hear, and more of her beautiful, dark skin swimming through the air with a sensual grace that no one appreciated on the same level as her rival. Risky’s cock practically ached in her palm, and part of her had wanted to immediately take Shantae up on her offer. She almost had in that moment; the desire to push the half-genie across the bed and fuck her to completion was strong, but she decided wisely to hold herself off. Make the little slut want it. Crave it. Hungry for it.

“That’s a good half-genie whore.” Risky purred as she watched the girl move, her eyes passing over those full breasts and wonderfully round belly. “Let’s see you squeeze those tits together. Imagine my cock’s shoved between them, and you can feel me fucking ‘em hard.” Shantae didn’t hesitate to do as ordered; her hands moving to her full and dark-fleshed breasts and squeezing them tight together. While her hips kept moving and dancing her orbs squeezed in tight against one another, and her hands started to jerk them up and down, moving them back and forth across her. She tried to picture Risky’s thick purple cock wedged in between them but it was hard to overcome such a notable vacancy, and she found her eyes studying that precum-glistened tip once more. Her mouth even opened and she pantomimed taking the tip past her lips with each jerk of her breasts, and all set to the gradual swaying of her elegant hips and her fully, pregnant belly.

“Cum-hungry cunt.” Risky grinned, watching Shantae’s mouth. The sight of the girl so desperate and aching for sex made the pirate even harder and hungry, and yet she continued to hold herself back. Every minute that she kept herself from pouncing the pregnant Shantae was a bit thicker her cock got, and a bet wetter her prized slut became. The infuriating girl had given her such a hard time during the past few years Risky couldn’t help but take every opportunity to make Shantae squirm, and she was simply enchanting and intoxicating when she did. Risky beamed a devilish grin, and she licked her tongue across her teeth as she spoke in sinister fashion. “We’re close to Spiderweb Island. Maybe I’ll make a stop and feed this cock to your pal Rottytops, instead? I wouldn’t mind seeing how bloated she’s gotten by now with my bastard.”

“Nooo, don’t do that!” The idea of losing the meat before her to Rottytops made the girl immediately whine, though not so much that she forgot to keep her hips swaying for her master’s delight. She continued to turn and twist while her hands moved down to the edge of her pants, hoping that dropping the rest of her clothing would be enough to entice Risky to stay on board. “I mean...It’s just that you’ve spent so much time off the ship today! Surely you want to relax in your nice, warm bed tonight!” And with that her hands started to pull downward, and while her back was turned to Risky her pants started to lower. She bent from the waist to make sure that the pirate could get a nice, long look at her perfectly sculpted rear as she did so, another enticement to stick around. Even mid-undressing she continued to sway back and forth, never once letting the dance subside.

Risky just licked her lips, and tightened her grip against her cock. In reality she had no intention of leaving the ship to go fuck Rottytops; partly because she had already been there earlier that day while Shantae was leashed to her bed waiting for her to return. But there was no reason the half-genie needed to know that, unless she managed to taste the zombie girl’s pregnant pussy on the tip of her cock.

“Well...I suppose maybe I can stay.” She made sure to let it be known that she was doing Shantae a favor by doing so, that it was only by her kindness that she’d stay behind and fuck the mother of her child. With a grunt Risky stretched out a little more, and swung her member from side to side, cutting through the air with the dark purple tip of her length. After an elaborate and frankly unnecessarily dramatic sigh, she rolled her other hand to beckon the dancing, pregnant girl to slip over towards the bed. “That’s enough for now, Slut-tae. Come show me what a cock hungry tramp you are.”

“Yes, Sexy Pirate Queen Boots, right away!” The naked half-genie beamed, and slid onto the bed as naturally as a fish into water. Her pregnant stomach smoothed against the blanket as she slid across the frame, drifting up so that her head worked straight for the light purple cock teased before her face. She brought herself up to it and smiled wide to her master, even as Risky took ahold of the base and swung her cock harder back and forth, slapping it over Shantae’s face. Small sharp “kisses” with her length was nothing new to Shantae; there was a dismissive glee that Risky took in cockslapping her rival, leaving traces of precum on her cheeks and even the occasional red mark from the sting. It was one such night as Risky battered Shantae’s face with her prick, grinning wide as she contemplated just how to demean and befoul the girl that evening. So many ways to pick from, and they were all a joy to behold.

“Balls. Now.” Risky demanded first, and lifted her cock by the shaft so Shantae could access the delicate undercarriage. To start the pregnant half-genie’s services for that night she was simple in her demand, and in turn Shantae was quick to fulfill the request. As Risky laid groaning and stretching within her pirate attire the other woman was moving her mouth and tongue back and forth across her sack; licking and polishing her and cleaning a flavor that she couldn’t quite place. Sometimes Risky’s nethers had a slightly different taste than usual, almost like when she forced it into the half-genie’s mouth after fucking one of her other holes. But she hadn’t fucked her yet today, so what could that flavor possibly be?

The dense, dark-skinned girl just smiled dimly as she continued to savor it, licking back and forth and sighing every time she felt another swing into a cockslap crash against her cheek. Her naked, pregnant frame writhed on the bed and with each motion the chain connected to her leash rattled, enough so that the noise of it started to grate on the pirate. Risky grunted and lowered a hand down to unclasp it from Shantae’s neck, but once she did she held the girl’s chin in her head and forced her gaze upwards, making sure to look at her squarely in the eyes. Shantae’s mouth was already smeared with spit and her cheeks were a mess, and Risky gave her a short, swift slap to add a little red to her color before speaking in a demanding and dominant tone.

“You do a good job tonight and maybe I’ll let you sleep at the head of the bed with me.” She offered the girl, through with an arched brow that made it very clear she’d be judging the half-genie’s performance harshly. “But if I’m not happy you and the baby are sleeping on the floor. Understand?”

“I won’t let you down, Sexy Pirate Queen Boots!” Shantae beamed, her eyes practically glowing at the proposition. There was no trace of fear that she might be ejected to the floor so much as a thrill of excitement that she could earn an upgrade to the head of the bed, if only for an evening. Granted, she had gotten accustomed to sleeping at the foot like a proper loyal pet, but an evening in her master’s arms? Sleeping beside her with her face lost in Risky’s hair? She would’ve done anything in that moment to earn it, and her actions were about to prove it. With a giggle of glee she went back to working against Risky’s sack, taking over the responsibilities of holding the shaft with one of her delicate hands. She tugged and lifted the member so she could get even better access to Risky’s delicate undercarriage, her tongue battering back and forth as she worshipped the other woman’s sack in spit. In a moment of desperate excitement she even squeaked her tongue further back, teasing the entrance to her master’s ass with her tongue. A tiny kiss, and a bit of proof that there was nothing she wouldn’t do for her owner.

Risky purred as her pet soon moved to tackle the weight of her cock properly with her mouth, the half-genie’s head raising far enough up so she could start putting her tongue and lips to work against her shaft. While the pair studied each other’s eyes Shantae let her warm, pink tongue drift out to batter against the underside of Risky’s member, licking her from the base to the tip and leaving a wet streak of joy across her shivering rod. The pirate just let the girl work; as for in all her experiences cocksucking was one of the few skills she could admit that Shantae had, and she wasn’t about to interrupt the girl’s work. With one of the half-genie’s hands wrapped around the base of her light purple length, Risky simply gave a sigh of contentment and prepared herself for a pleasure that she enjoyed every night. And every morning. And usually twice more whenever she was horny, frustrated, or just plain bored. When you had a naked Shantae chained to your bed, there was never a wrong time to use her hungry, wet mouth!

The slurping noises that soon filled the room were the music Risky had been waiting for, and she finally started to do her own dance for Shantae’s benefit. Well...not so much a dance, but a steady, rhythmic roll of her hips that continued to feed her cock to the half-genie’s open mouth. Shantae was blushing brightly while Risky slowly moved back and forth, the first few inches of her purple member rubbing back and forth against the girl’s tongue, and the midpoint of her shaft soon closed in against by the half-genie’s sweet lips. Risky finally let one hand move down to take ahold of that rich purple ponytail, and she gripped it near the base as she pulled her pet’s head down further, forcing the pretty young thing to take more of her member. More, more, there was never too much cock to feed Shantae, and Risky was damned sure to keep pulling on the ponytail until the half-genie was kissing her lap around the base of her cock. She even made a game of it, grinning wide as she held the girl’s head down, refusing to let her up even as the slurping, gagging, and even light coughing started to fill the room.

“Kiss. Kiiiiiiss.” The pirate queen beamed, her cockhead flush against the back wall of Shantae’s throat. The half-genie knew the drill and knew exactly what Risky wanted; to purse her lips as tight as she could and make a loud enough smooching noise against her pelvis to satisfy the sinister woman. It was trickier than it looked with Risky’s impressively thick and long cock filling not just her entire mouth but her throat as well, but thankfully Shantae had a lot of practice at the little game. Her fingers tightened against the pale purple of the pirate’s thighs as she braced herself, and her eyes opened as she looked up at the beautiful figure above her. Risky still almost fully dressed, surrounded by that enchanting waterfall of deep purple hair. Though it stung to tighten her throat enough around a bulging cockhead to make that sweet kissing noise, she could do it for her. For her owner, she could do anything.

When the sweet sound of a smooch filled the room Risky finally laughed, releasing the half-genie’s ponytail and letting Shantae continue her regular blowjob activity. Shantae was quick and hungry in doing so, slurping back and forth over the bulging purple head, licking and sucking and even moaning across it. Risky’s head tilted to the side so she could take in the full delightful image while Shantae worked; watching every inch of the naked, pregnant genie while she sucked. If she was sexier than ever with a seeded belly she was even sexier than that with a cock in her mouth; provided that cock was the light purple tint of Risky Boots. The pirate licked her lips as her hunger started to grow, and she arched a brow towards Shantae as she started to pull her hips backward. She yanked herself back until the tip of her cock popped from the half-genie’s lips, and while Shantae still pouted at the loss like the desperate little slut she was, Risky was kind enough to reach down and give her a playful, soft slap on the cheek.

“Hands and knees, whore.” She ordered her, but even as she spoke she moved her spit-covered cock forward, rubbing it back and forth over Shantae’s face. She made sure that her rival’s face was a wet mess from the spit and the precum, and only once Shantae had been properly put in her place did she release her hair and allow her to take her ordered position. While the pregnant girl started to move to rest on her hands and knees Risky gave a sighing grunt of desire, and started to rise while she spoke up once more. “Wonder if I can get you pregnant twice if I fuck you hard and dirty enough. Think we’ll find out tonight.”

“Yes, Sexy Pirate Queen Boots!” Shantae gazed over her naked shoulder as she assumed the position; lifting her ass in the air and offering her lower half to the other woman. Her gaze was captivated as she watched Risky start to undress at the edge of the bed, studying as the pirate’s breeches and corset fell away, leaving only leather gloves and knee-high pirate boots. Shantae swallowed in excitement as Risky drew near, and she couldn’t help but offer more words of praise to her master, her owner, her goddess. “I’ll have a hundred of your babies if you let me! I love taking in all your cum!”

Words that Risky had wanted to hear from Shantae since almost the moment they met, and words that Risky never once grew tired of. She grinned as she pushed herself forward and squeezed her cockhead against a hole, but as the pressure started to overtake her and she worked her way inside, a surprised Shantae looked over her shoulder once more and blushed.  
“S...Sexy Pirate Queen Boots, that’s my...that’s my bu-”

“Shh, slut, just take it.” Risky beamed as she pushed herself inside another inch, making the girl gasp and wince as the tight walls locked around her throbbing, thick cock. “Not like it’s the first time. Won’t be the last. Hell, won’t even be the last time tonight.”

Shantae’s cheeks darkened as Risky pushed herself in all the way, forcing the half-genie’s hole to stretch around her thick, purple member. The girl groaned in aching delight once the pirate pushed inside, and to Risky’s surprise Shantae handled her well even as she pushed down into the hilt. Usually there was more whining and whimpering from Shantae when she took it in the ass, and the fact that she now simply rested there with her teeth sunk in against her bottom lip made the pirate a bit suspicious. She arched a brow and moved a hand out, grabbing ahold of Shantae’s ponytail and yanking her head back as she spoke.

“You’re taking your assfucking easier than usual, slut.” She hissed through her teeth, her voice accusatory and harsh. “Something you’re not telling me? If I gotta keelhaul some Tinkerbat for helping himself, I’m holding you responsible! Your holes are mine, remember?!”

“They are, Sexy Pirate Queen Boots, they are!” Shantae blubbered, gazing back at her mistress with adoring eyes. She held true to the nickname even now, as Risky was hilt-deep in her ass and accusing her of fucking the crew. “I’ve been practicing! Trying to stretch out, so I can take you better!” She blushed even brighter and pointed to the far end of the room, where Risky’s old cutlass rested. The same cutlass Shantae had once used to speed around the land fighting evil, now she used the handle for a bit of intensive anal training.

Risky couldn’t be angry so much as impressed, but she could damn sure act like she was. Wouldn’t want her pet thinking she was anything other than incensed and infuriated.

“I didn’t give you permission to fuck my things, slut!” She roared, and slapped a sharp hand against Shantae’s ass, marking it with a red mark against the girl’s dark-skinned rear. Shantae yelped and her ample bust and pregnant belly swung; stopped only by the half-genie moving a hand underneath her tummy to support it. She yelped again when another slap crossed her ass, and briefly thereafter she was left whining and blubbering as Risky started to fuck her hard, deep, and ferociously.

“I...I’m sorry, Sexy Pi-Pirate Queen Boots!” She whimpered, biting down as she let her ass get claimed. “I only wanted to be a better fuckhole for you!”

“Not for you to decide, slut!” The pirate snapped back with another slap on Shantae’s ass and another hard push down to the hilt, making her squeak. In truth she wasn’t the slightest bit angry, but she couldn’t possibly pass up the chance to punish her. Of the many precious moments she would always treasure about a chained and slutty Shantae, it was the times in which she had an excuse to spank the little slut’s ass red. Another sharp slap came as Risky beamed wide, and soon her hands moved to lock onto her waist, claiming her ass harder and deeper with each and every thrust. “No more fucking my things unless I order you to do it!”

“Y-Yes! O-Okay!” Shantae wailed; her ass red and sore and her hole stretched wide, but her senses still reeling. Despite the sharp punishment she was enjoying every minute of it, and she held her pregnant belly closer as she continued rocking back and forth on her knees, every thrust backward launching the tip of Risky’s thick purple cock into her depths.

“Yes what?!” Risky demanded, and another sharp slap came.

“Yes Sexy Pirate Queen Boots, yes!” Shantae cried out in response, though at that point the meaning of yes had changed. It wasn’t a mere affirmation of her understanding but a cry for more; for more fucking, more slaps, and more reminders that she was the pirate’s property. She and her growing baby alike; both belonging on that ship under the cold rule of the most notorious pirate of the seas. Shantae turned her head back and gazed at Risky with huge, shining eyes only matched by her breathtakingly sweet smile, marked with spit and clearly lost in the wild passion. “Please fuck me harder, Sexy Pirate Queen Boots! Please!”

Risky licked her lips and slowly nodded. She’d give Shantae exactly what she wanted...this time.

“Since you asked so nicely, whore.” She whispered, and her grip tightened considerably against the young woman’s waist. She braced those risky boots of hers against the mattress, and pushed herself down hard to the hilt within Shantae’s ass. With her next breath she was planning on backing herself out and launching her cock into the half-genie’s wet pussy, ready to fuck her long and deep and until she flooded her womb with cum again. And then, she was going to fuck her mouth once more. Then the ass again. Then the pussy twice more. Then...well, suffice to say, it was going to be a long, sweaty night for the two rivals. Risky leaned in close and whispered against Shantae’s ear, her voice like venom as she started to pull her cock from the half-genie’s ass.

“...every inch of you belongs to me.” She whispered, the stretch of Shantae’s ass popping off the tip of her cock. She took a deep breath, and lined herself up against the half-genie’s pussy, ready to push forward in that sweet, steady strike that would carry her into an evening of pleasure. “Scream all night for me, slut.”

 

“Schhhm alnt fr mslush…” Was how the words really sounded, spoken by a Risky Boots that was very much asleep. The pirate queen was Shantae-less in her bed that night; her cock thick and dripping with precum but only fucked against the warmth of a stationary mattress, and not the delightfully warm, pink half-genie hole that she was envisioning in her dreams. Not that she hadn’t just had pussy; nearby a pair of young blondes sat on the edge of the bed, watching as the notorious Risky Boots drooled, whimpered, and fucked her bed like a teenaged boy in heat. Her mouth was open and her face smeared with drool; and even though she was deliriously deep in slumber it was hard to deny the smile on her face.

“...Shntae...best pussy...ever hd…”

Twitch looked over to Vinegar, the two Ammo Baron recruits that had just given Risky’s cock a dozen good reasons to be exhausted and spent. Despite all their combined holes the pirate’s member was still hungry for more, and it was very clear that it was specifically hungry for one woman in particular. A woman that both Twitch and Vinegar were too ancillary to ever be.

“...think we should wake her up and tell her?” Twitch murmured, adjusting her large framed glasses as she watched the naked pirate hump her mattress. Vinegar shook her head, wincing as she pointed to the enormous member practically putting holes in the frame.

“Out of your mind?” She murmured, pointing at the purple, throbbing thing. “Think I’m eager to have that monster in my ass again? Think it’s even bigger now that she’s thinking about Shantae!”

Twitch looked down and nodded, studying the raging erection Risky was sporting for her imagined adversary. She looked back up at Vinegar and sighed, sitting beside her on the bed and giving a contemplative sigh.

“Think Shantae’s gonna have her hands full when Risky catches her.” She observed. “...and her mouth full. And her ass full. And her-”

“I get it, Twitch.” Vinegar rolled her eyes. “Sheesh.”

End of Chapter Four.


	5. Dreams to Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough dreaming, Risky's ready to make things happen! Poor Shantae is likely totally helpless, right? Right?!

Risky’s Run  
Chapter 5: Dreams to Reality  
-By Drace Domino

 

“There’s nothing like a relaxing soak in a hot tub!” Shantae giggled as she smoothed her hands up and down her legs, peeking them out from below the water’s surface. The half-genie beamed as she caught the sight of her dark skin, practically glistening from the soapy water and giving her flesh a delightful sheen. The young lady was relaxing after a long day as the town’s guardian, and was thoroughly enjoying the hot water as it surrounded every inch of her, soaking her dark purple hair and caressing along her delightfully bare body. Every second she continued to soak was absolute bliss, and she was losing herself in the moment so quickly and so deeply a few key details had somehow eluded her. Shantae was never really the most aware individual, but seriously…

...how could she forget twice in a row that she didn’t have a bathtub?

The same trap was working twice, and Risky Boots was watching her favorite rival from above. The pirate queen had perched at one of the top windows of Shantae’s home, waiting for the young woman to come back and soak herself in the nice, warm water that had been set out for her in such an inviting fashion. Risky had even taken the time to add the bubbles, which in that moment she was starting to regret, since they were so thick that it was preventing Risky from seeing any of Shantae’s tastiest bits underneath the surface of the water.

Not that it mattered, Risky grinned with her muscles tense. Before too long she’d not only get to see everything she wanted of Shantae but she’d get to taste it too; every inch of the half-genie’s flesh, every desperate fuck-addled breath, every drop of slutty sweat would belong to Risky Boots. The pirate grinned even wider as she perched in the window, her eyes narrow as she continued to simply lurk for the moment. There was a joy in watching her prey, the woman that had so often gotten in her way in the past, and Risky was content to savor her impending victory. So hungrily and so desperately was her desire to watch; in fact, that she finally pulled a small sailor’s spyglass from inside her pocket, unscrewing it and holding it up to one of her eyes.

Sexy Shantae skin presented as close as could be; wet and slippery and bouncing with every move. The sight Risky was treated to through the spyglass was enough to make the pirate queen’s trousers tight; her member already aching and begging to be released. She had learned a bit more about her newly found magical powers since the day she had fucked and claimed Rottytops; and with a bit of an extra twist to the spell Risky had recovered her slit which had been absent from her past encounters. It now rested contently just underneath her sack, as livid and alive with pleasure as ever. Just as she could feel her cock go hard at the thought of fucking Shantae long and deep, her pussy was getting wet from envisioning that mop of wet purple hair in between her legs. She had two organs that needed pleasured now, just in time for her finest target.

Rottytops, Sky, the idiot Ammo Baron girls...they were all just practice. Practice for the dangerous yet seemingly-delicate half-genie that was so blissfully unaware in her late night bath. She was humming a tune to herself and even swaying her arms out of the water, enraptured by dance even when there was no more music save for what her pursed lips could form. Risky just grinned, her muscles growing tight as she loomed over within the window. Shantae was gorgeous, breathtaking, and utterly insufferable...and Risky was betting that the very last part could be fucked out of the girl with a few hours of hard work. Her dream of a chained and pregnant Shantae at the foot of her bed would become a reality, and it was more than the pirate had ever wanted. More than power, more than riches, even more than the fame and reputation she rightfully deserved as Sequin Land’s most notorious pirate.

She could go without all of those things, if only Shantae would be her willing breeding bitch.

Eventually Risky pulled her spyglass away, her throat dry and her arousal very near its peak. She pulled herself up from her perch in the window and back to the roof of Shantae’s home, making a few necessary preparations before she made her presence known. The humming from within the tiny hut continued as Risky started to undress; setting aside her hat and her weapons before moving to dress away from her shirt and pants. Light purple flesh was exposed underneath the distant moon and the pirate even let her hair unfurl to its full length; rich dark locks that rivalled Shantae’s in length, even if they lacked the...impact of the half-genie’s. Before long Risky stood naked on Shantae’s roof, her member standing stiff and erect, her bust full with her nipples hard. A breath of hungry desire escaped the pirate queen and she popped her head back into the window, letting her eyes fall once more towards the bath tub that held her target.

Or at least...used to hold. Risky’s eyes opened as she bent into the window some more, looking around with an expression of shock to find that the bath tub was empty. Had she missed her chance? Had she spent the entire time leering and given Shantae a chance to finish her bath? Risky cursed underneath her breath as she turned quickly back to her things, rummaging around for her spyglass once more. She was bent from the waist with her light purple rear in the air, her long, thick member swaying from side to side as she started to panic.

“C’mooon, c’moooon…” She fumbled through her things, teeth clenched as she continued to rummage. “I just had the blasted thing! Where is i-” Her hopes of pulling her spyglass out and tracking Shantae within her home were cut suddenly short, and in a way that took Risky completely off guard. With her light purple rear up in the air and her attention totally divided, it was practically all too inviting for anyone to possibly resist. 

...Crack!

A loud snap filled the air followed by Risky’s yelp, and the pirate suddenly jerked to her bare feet, one of her hands reaching down to hold the sudden dark purple welt on her rear. She spun on a heel instantly with her eyes narrow and her teeth clenched, only to see the culprit before her. Shantae stood there, naked and still wet from her bath, her hair pulled into a loose, wet ponytail. The half-genie giggled as she glared at Risky, and waggled a finger at the pirate as she closed one of her arms across her modest bust.

“Serves you right, Risky!” She condemned the pirate, scowling. “A wet hair whip is too good a punishment for a peeper like you! You ruined my nice hot bath! I was looking forward to it all day!”

Risky’s eye twitched. Though she knew she should’ve been mad about the sudden crack of hair against her backside, a more pressing issue came to her lips. Specifically, the pressing issue of Shantae’s absent-minded nonsense.

“That’s not possible, you idiot, you didn’t know it’d be there until you got home!” Risky snapped in response, her naked frame flaring as she stood on the roof right before Shantae. Both women fell into an argument as their natural state of being; whether they were fighting in the middle of a ruins or naked on top of Shantae’s roof. Destined to always clash. As Risky snapped at Shantae her thick member bounced in excitement; the throbbing length swinging back and forth as she shouted at the bare half-genie. “You were supposed to stay in there until I dropped in from above!”

“Risky, if you want to use my new bath tub, all you had to do was say so.” Shantae tapped her chin, clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth. She gave a distant look as she continued to hold an arm across her breasts, musing idly as she spoke. “Maybe that’d help with the sea smell. Hey! Maybe you wouldn’t be so grouchy all the time if you got a bath more often!”

“Grr…” Risky’s eye twitched again, and her muscles were tense. Shantae infuriated her in the sort of way that made her blood boil and her cock throb in equal measure; each word out of the dancer’s mouth making Risky either want to slap it or stuff her cock in it, usually both at the same time. When Shantae simply looked at the pirate and gave her a smile of pure innocence and sweetness, it was simply too much for the wicked, nefarious pirate to handle. As Shantae beamed at her rival Risky suddenly gave a shout of irritation, and lunged towards the dancer with fury and passion in her naked, purple form.

“Risky, careful, this isn’t a good place to wrest-ahhhhh!” As horseplay on top of a roof usually led to, a fall was quick to commence. The two naked women crashed together from Risky’s angry charge and they quickly went straight through the nearby window Risky had opened up, tumbling together down the length of Shantae’s home. As luck would have it Risky’s placement of the tub trap had been utterly perfectly, and while their naked limbs flailed at each other and Shantae experienced the thrilling oddness of a cock slapping her belly in mid-air, each woman dropped perfectly in line with the hot water’s embrace. There was a gasp from each and then a sudden splash, the water from the tub burst mostly out as the naked, soaked women landed.

“Risky! My bath! Also that was crazy dangerous! Hey, ge...get off!” Shantae’s wrists were clenched tightly in Risky’s hands, and the two naked girls now wrestled in a bath tub half-filled with hot water. The pirate queen had the advantage and with every press and push her member throbbed; slapping against Shantae’s belly and working back and forth across her lap. In the moment; however, Risky didn’t seem quite as interested in putting it inside of Shantae as she did at slapping the half-genie’s smirk off.

“You drive me crazy! You stupid...dancing...bimbo!” Risky barked in a frenzy, her own hair now soaked and her breasts dripping with the hot, soapy water. She could feel pleasures rioting through her from the feel of rubbing up and down the naked Shantae but it was difficult for them to process through the rage, and instead they were pooling up against a dam of Risky’s sanity. Before too long she’d realize the situation she was in, and all would be over at that point. For the moment; however, she kept wrestling Shantae’s wrists and once even managed to make the half-genie slap herself in the cheek. “Always ruining my plans! Always getting in my way! You’re such a pain in my port!”

“Only because you’re always causing trouble, Risky!” Shantae shouted back, and for her part she didn’t help the situation any. She was delightfully fit and soaking wet, and a woman of Shantae’s proportions wiggling naked in a sudsy delight was likely more than any one person could bear. As the two continued she sneered at Risky, her voice calling out into the room in a bratty fashion. “You’re always layin’ traps and causin’ trouble and slapping my belly with...with...what the heck is that anyway, Risky?!”

“THE CAPTAIN’S COCK YOU BIMBO!” Risky shouted in an equally bratty voice, her fists clenching after releasing Shantae’s wrists. The pirate queen reared back on her knees within the bath tub, the water raising up to the midpoint of her belly but still not enough to hide her member. As she knelt her cock was sticking half-out of the suds; thick and throbbing and glistening from the water. As she knelt there with it out in the open, Shantae blinked as she finally caught a full sight of it. Her glimpse came along with Risky’s sudden outcry, one that Shantae hadn’t expected to hear. “I made it for you, and you had to ruin the night I had planned!”

“...oh.” Shantae blinked, her gaze dropping the pirate queen’s member. It was thick and pulsing; the same light purple as Risky’s skin and with a bit of soap bubbles clinging to the side. The dark-skinned young woman tilted her head after Risky’s outburst, taking in the revelation that not only Risky had a penis, but she had apparently, in her words, made it for Shantae. The half-genie blinked, and looked up at her rival with a look on her face that was more curious than angry, as almost anyone would be in that moment.

It wasn’t every day that a pirate said they grew a cock for you, after all.

“Did...did you plan on doing things with it with me?” Shantae asked the obvious question with an obvious answer, her head tilting. Risky seemed almost upset in that moment; more so than her usual angry self. It was nothing new to see Risky screaming or yelling or throwing a tantrum, but in that moment she looked almost...sad. Her wet, dark purple hair hanging from her head and dangling before her eyes, her breasts crestfallen and hanging low. Even her new member, as pretty and thick as it was, kept pointing towards solemnly at the suds instead of triumphantly to the ceiling. The half-genie had to admit...she felt a little bit bad for ruining the surprise. She didn’t wait for a response from Risky before speaking up again, biting her bottom lip as she shifted back and forth within the still-warm water.

“...did you want me to touch i-mmmph!”

The answer to Shantae’s question was likely an enthusiastic yes, given the response. Risky Boots suddenly lunged forward, the dam in her mind bursting as the combined excitement of the past few moments suddenly rushed inside of her. Her naked body pushed hard against Shantae’s and she suddenly lunged into a deep and hungry kiss on the half-genie, claiming what she had been aching for since almost her first encounter with the confounding, infuriating genie. Her light purple body slid with delight against Shantae’s and her throbbing member was squeezed in between them, but for the moment Risky was able to stave off the almost unbearable excitement so long as she was able to seal her lips against the other woman’s. Too many months of planning and waiting, now all pouring out from the impulsive pirate in a sudden flurry.

And to her surprise, reciprocation from Shantae was short to follow. The half-genie gasped at first as she was collided with thanks to Risky, but it didn’t her long to figure out just what the pirate was after, and also that she had her own vested interest in it. Shantae’s back squeezed against the back rim of the tub as she folded herself into it; her legs spreading to move against either side of Risky’s waist as she spread her hands up and around the other woman’s shoulders. Her fingers tightened and her nails even bent inward to scratch along the pirate’s back, holding her close as the unexpected kiss hit her lips with full force. Before Shantae knew it their mouths were open and their tongues were working readily back and forth, tasting each other and wiggling about in a delightful, wet mess in the tub.

Shantae wasn’t too different from her dearest rival, after all. Impulsive, passionate, and rather free about her body. And she had been curious just what happened with Sky and Rottytops getting pregnant recently; both of her friends had been showing and for Rotty it didn’t even make sense. As she felt the heat pushing against her belly now everything was falling into place, and even Shantae in her own passioned and ditzy state could tell that what was squeezing against her tummy was magic. Possibly even genie magic, so old that she couldn’t ever hope to fully understand it without the help of Uncle Mimic. Given the circumstances, she wasn’t about to bring it up in front of her uncle.

“Risky, you’re so…” Shantae was only barely able to murmur the words in between Risky’s hungry kisses, and her own excited giggles. A thrill was taking over the dark-skinned half-genie and each second their wet, bare bodies rubbed against each other it was only getting hotter. She spooned her fingers into Risky’s dark hair and tugged it gently, grinning at her rival in between their furious kisses. “...you can’t just...take whatever you want, you know…”

“Fuck you, I’m a pirate.” Came Risky’s response, before sealing her mouth so hard on Shantae’s that the half-genie couldn’t possibly protest. It only forced her to tighten her legs around Risky’s waist again, and as the fit young women continued to roll about in the bathtub Risky lowered her hand to the pressing, immediate need sandwiched in between them. Her fingers grew taut around her thick member and she guided it down; pulling it below Shantae’s belly button and down until the tip rubbed the tuft of her slit, pushing through the wet, silky strands until she was guided to the entrance below. Once positioned there Risky gave a slow and hungry grin through the kiss, and as Shantae remained braced on either side of her waist she slowly pushed inside.

The pussy of a half-genie was just as great as Risky expected. Better than Sky, better than Rottytops, better than the Ammo Baron whores. From the first inch’s worth of pushing Risky was wrapped up in the warm, velvet folds of a woman she had desired for years, and the waiting was all worth it. The waiting, the long nights plotting in between desperate masturbation sessions, the searching for the relic that could give her the magical cock. Every last minute had been worth it, because Shantae’s pussy was the best thing Risky had ever felt. Her kissing increased in intensity to the point that she bit down on Shantae’s tongue; holding it just long and tight enough to make the little dancer whimper, her hips rolling side to side as she continued to get pierced with cock. A firm buck of the pirate’s hips lodged every inch of her thick member inside of the cute young thing, and once she was deep within Shantae she could finally relish the full joy of it.

Her lips broke from the dancer’s, and Risky gave an arrogant, cocky look to the dark-skinned beauty underneath her. Their breasts were pressed tight together and her member was already being squeezed and squished by the tight walls of Shantae, and Risky loomed over her like a threatening, hungry shadow. One of her hands moved up to brace just around Shantae’s throat; more to hold her against the frame of the tub than choke her, while the other moved underneath the surface of the water to give her ass a strong, appreciative squeeze. Half-genie ass...she’d have to try that out soon, too.

“Feels good, slut...you can’t stop tightening around my cock.” Risky beamed triumphantly, as if it would really be that easy. She licked her lips and rolled her hips from side to side, groaning as she felt the motions between them rub every inch of her throbbing length. “I can’t wait seeing how your other holes feel wrapped around me.”

“Y...You’re not gonna get everything you want, Risky!” Shantae whimpered, her cheeks darkened and her breasts heaving against the pirate’s. She bit down on her bottom lip, studying the other woman as she continued to keep her legs braced around her on either side. Shantae could feel the other woman’s member piercing her long and deep, and though the presence of it was nothing short of staggering, she had enough wits about her to scheme. To plan. To do one of the things she did best: foil Risky Boots. “I’m not going to let you cum inside!”

“I’ll cum wherever I want!” Risky roared with a grin, and to prove it she thrust her hips forward, pressing even deeper into Shantae. The sudden motion left the half-genie’s hands bracing against the edge of the tub and her rear nearly leaving the water’s surface, but after a few moments she managed to slip back down into its warm embrace again. Risky just grinned wide, and leaned in close enough to offer a heavy, hungry whisper against the other woman’s dark throat. “...just how do you intend to stop me?”

“G...Genie magic!” Shantae whimpered, her cheeks dark as she looked back to Risky. “You can fuck me, but...but right before you cum I’ll turn into a...a monkey! And you don’t want to cum inside a monkey, do you Risky?!”

Risky Boots blinked. Though fucking Shantae in her natural state was easily the greatest thing the pirate queen had ever done, even she had to admit that the beautiful young minx likely wouldn’t be quite so great tiny, furry, and squeaking.

“...no I do not want to cum inside of a monkey.” She had to admit, gazing deadpan at Shantae. And realizing that the half-genie had her literally over a barrel with monkeys in that moment, the pirate had to resort to her final plan. Her last, desperate attempt to breed Shantae into her willing bitch. Asking nicely. “...please let me cum inside of you?”

Shantae just giggled, and moved out a hand to tap Risky’s nose.

“Only if you promise that I can fuck you right afterwards!” She beamed, and licked her lips as she rolled her waist from side to side, squeezing Risky’s cock. The pirate was wonderfully thick and tight within her, and she simply couldn’t wait to feel her thrusting with all of her might. So long as the proper agreement was made. “I saw you still have that little purple pussy, you have to let me have a run at it right when we finish!”

“Like...with a strap-on or something?”

“Yep, definitely a strap-on or something!” Shantae giggled, and combed her fingers through Risky’s hair. “What do you say? We have a deal?”

“Uh…” Some part of Risky Boots likely knew in that moment that she was falling into a trap, but a larger part of her simply didn’t care. Shantae was there, literally wrapped around her cock, and giving her an ultimatum which let her cum inside of the smooth, sexy half-genie. Everything Risky wanted was floating around in her mind; a pregnant Shantae chained to her bed, half-genie holes on demand...everything she’d worked for. And if all she had to do was let Shantae have at her with a toy after the fact, then so be it. “Fine, fine! Deal!”

“Great!” Shantae giggled, and her hand moved out to squeak Risky’s noise, pinching and tweaking it as she locked her knees against the other woman’s hips. “Then I’m ret-2-go!”

Risky just groaned; half out of desire and lust, and half out of Shantae’s continual ability to get under her skin.

 

The bath tub continued to squeak against the floor of Shantae’s home, the water again and again sloshing about them with each and every motion. The words had barely left Shantae’s lips before she started to feel Risky fucking her; the pirate queen’s breasts bouncing with each and every hard, powerful thrust. She had lowered her hands to grip hard on the edges of the bathtub she had been so kind to provide, her muscles straining and her eyes fixated on the sight of the pierced half-genie underneath her. Pleasure was overwhelming within her in that moment; and she gazed madly through a few strands of wet purple hair down at the dark skinned girl underneath her. She wasn’t about to let this moment pass without giving Shantae everything she had been desperate to offer her, every hard thrust and every slap on the ass, and of course, a nice big belly to enjoy months after their joining. She had a wicked grin pressed across her features as she continued to rut back and forth, feeling the other woman’s walls stretch wonderfully tight around her length and squeezing her from the base to the tip.

“You little slut, I’ve waited too long for this!” Risky barked as she continued to grip the sides of the bath tub, aching back and forth with a hard vigor. Shantae was mostly lost for words, her knees hitched against Risky’s waist and her ankles crossed behind the pirate’s back. As much as the adorable dancer was loathe to admit it, Risky was a good fuck. Energetic and fierce and the animosity between the two women only fueled the fire; she could feel Risky’s contempt for her behind every thrust into her pussy, and it only made the moment more exciting. Shantae’s teeth bit down on her bottom lip and she hugged her arms across her breasts, hiding them from the pirate’s gaze for the moment, but almost entirely so she would be snapped at because of it. Anything she could do to prod and tease her new lover seemed like too good an opportunity to pass up. And sure enough, Risky fell for the bait. “Don’t you dare cover those tits, tramp! They’re mine now, and I wanna see ‘em!”

Risky laughed triumphantly as she kept fucking at Shantae, though she released the bath tub’s rim long enough to drop her hands down, stripping Shantae’s arms away from her breasts. Her hands then pushed to each one of those soft, dark orbs, her fingers sinking in as she gave them each a lewd, heavy squeeze. Risky beamed, her teeth showing in a wicked smile as she gripped Shantae’s tits again and again, squeezing them in turn as she continued to fuck her within the tub. The half-genie only gasped; her head rocking back and her legs tightening around Risky’s waist, listening to her rival’s taunting and teasing words.

“Such cute little tits.” The pirate beamed, and pinched the nipple of each until she heard Shantae whimper. “I’ll slap my cock in between them later, and shoot all over that little face of yours. But for now, my cum’s got better places to be.” Her grin grew wicked, and she let one of her hands slip upward to Shantae’s throat. Her purple fingers tightened until Shantae gave a sudden gasp for air, and Risky took that opportunity to curl a ball of saliva on the tip of her tongue and spit it straight down, squarely into the half-genie’s mouth.

Shantae’s eyes went wide and she gasped, her hands locking against the side of the tub. Her knees didn’t pull away from Risky’s waist and she continued to get roughly fucked, though her reaction was enough to make the pirate queen roar with delight and laughter.

“You...You spit in my mouth?! Who does that?! You’re such a bully!” Shantae whined, her cheeks dark as she looked up at the pirate. Risky just grinned and gave her lover a playful slap across the cheek as a reward, before her hands went back down to grope the full bust of her new pet.

“You didn’t waste any time swallowing it, slut.” Risky accurately replied, her brow arched as she gazed at the half-genie’s briefly ashamed face. Ashamed, but excited. Once she saw that slightly submissive look in Shantae’s face Risky’s passions renewed to their limit, and she leaned in closer, pressing her entire weight against the half-genie. Her breasts squeezed in against the other woman’s and their bellies went flat together, the only pressure between them from the still-thrusting member against those tight, dark folds underneath the surface of the water. Risky’s voice was low and practically threatening with aroused intent, and she breathed a shudder of delight against Shantae’s slender throat as she whispered. “...just keep your mouth shut, slut, and let me knock you up like I did your friends.”

With those words her intent was all too clear, but Shantae was in no position to stop it. As soon as the announcement left Risky’s lips she started to fuck harder and harder, and Shantae was almost instantly paralyzed by the bliss of Risky’s thick, throbbing cock. The young half-genie could only wail in delight as the aching joy within her continued; her hands throwing around Risky’s shoulders and her face pushing in against the other woman’s neck. Though the appropriate response to Risky’s declaration of intent to breed would’ve been a firm slap on the face and a demand that she empty her cock on the half-genie’s belly, Shantae simply couldn’t in that moment. She was too lost to the pleasure, and some dark part of her wanted exactly what the pirate was selling.

Provided, of course, that Risky lived up to her part of the bargain afterward.

The thrusting grew harder and harder, and it was a moment later with Risky’s teeth sunk in sensually against Shantae’s bare, wet shoulder that the pirate finally came. Her cock tensed and throbbed and her member began to spit; the tension finally releasing as she began the breeding of her rival. She could feel the cream drain from her in surging waves, one after the other, and with each slow and steady pump she could feel herself filling up Shantae more and more. The tip of her cock pushed in as deeply as it could until she felt the half-genie’s walls close impossibly tight around her, and as she started to fill her up Risky’s eyes shot open, her voice hissing out in an aroused, excited whisper.

“Feel all that cum, slut?” Risky let slip from her lips like venom, and added as a treat a slow, sensual lick to Shantae’s throat. “Feel my cannon firin’ deep within your port?” She couldn’t help but release something akin to a giggle as she studied Shantae’s expression, which could only be described as stunned into mid-climactic bliss. She was tight and tense, and twitching around the still-spasming cock that was filling her up to the brim. Risky licked her lips again, rolling her hips forward as she whispered against the half-genie’s throat once more. “You’ll look like a damn fine slut chained to the edge of my bed, carryin’ a Boots baby. Feels so warm inside your little hole, tramp...feels like my cock won’t ever want to leave.”

Shantae whimpered, her own body still twitching in post-orgasmic bliss, and her arms hanging limp off the sides of the tub. It was with a bit of strength that she finally raised one of her hands up, enough to take ahold of Risky’s hair dangling before her features. A soft, slow brush to the side revealed the purple-skinned woman’s red eyes, and Shantae gazed up into them with a bit more affection than the pirate might’ve expected. Enough to keep her disarmed, and enough for Shantae’s words to hit home.

“T...That’s all fine and good…” She nodded, agreeing in that instant to everything. To the chain, to the bed, to the breeding...all of it. But only on the condition that had been promised upon. “...but r-remember, Risky...I get to fuck you now.”

Hearing that Shantae was willing to go along with being her breeding bitch would’ve made Risky agree to just about anything in that moment. Her eyes were practically shining and she gave a huge grin, her cock tightening within the half-genie and giving her one last celebratory squirt as she started to pull back. Her hands went up to the other woman’s shoulders and she started to push away, nodding as she began to rise out of the water’s surface.

“Deal is a deal, even if it’s with my new baby factory.” Risky grinned, and her cock pulled from Shantae’s hole with a satisfying pop, the sight of her cum running from the girl’s slit into the warm water surrounding her soon following. She gazed over her shoulder to Shantae’s comfortable but tiny bed; a little resting place only barely large enough for the half-genie on her own. She’d have a new bed soon enough, and the tiny spot at the foot of it Risky would let her sleep at would be bigger than what she had now. But for the moment, it was enough.

“On your bed, slut.” Risky beamed, licking her lips as she started to rise from the water. “You’re getting cum in the water.”

Shantae just giggled as she nodded, quickly following behind Risky towards her bed, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

 

Risky was oblivious as she crawled onto Shantae's tiny mattress, taking a spot on her hands and knees with her rump raised up in the air. Her backside was still sporting the dark mark from when Shantae whipped her, and the moments of hard thrusting and pounding had done nothing to diminish the welt. Not that the pirate queen particularly cared in that moment; in fact, she was more content than ever. Shantae had been filled up deep with her seed and Risky’s record so far had been tremendous; every last woman that she claimed with her magical cock had been seeded on the very first attempt. Rottytops and Sky, Twitch and Vinegar...each one of them were all too fertile for her spunk, and she was sure Shantae was no different. The pirate grinned wickedly to herself as her fingers locked against the blanket and she spread her knees; letting herself open and exposed and ready for Shantae. So the half-genie wanted to fuck her slit with a strapon, to give her some semblance of control. It was the least Risky could do for the future mother of one of her children.

She glanced over her shoulder, gazing back at the genie who was still drying herself off near the edge of the tub. Her dark-skinned body was swaying slightly as if in mid-dance, and Risky just rolled her eyes as she glared at her.

“C’mon over there, I don’t have all fuckin’ day!” She growled, narrowing her gaze. Her head jerked back to stare at the wall, and she took a deep breath, sighing dramatically. “Just get your toy on and let’s get this over with.”

“I’m on it, Risky!” Shantae giggled in response, and watched the sight before her as she continued to move. Her eyes drifted up and down where Risky was presenting herself; that light purple rear up in the air waiting for her, that member hanging between her legs, and hidden in the middle the pirate queen’s wet, hungry slit. If Risky had paid as much attention to Shantae she might’ve noticed that the half-genie wasn’t merely rolling her hips and waving her arms to be cute; she was dancing with a purpose. She was changing, and was using her genie magic to bring about something new to their bedroom fun. She wasn’t planning on being a monkey or an elephant; though...the half-genie had something much more devious and mischievous in mind.

The magic was silent as it took shape, and she simply copied the most recent magic she had come into contact with. In an instant she was the proud owner of a thick cock the same skin-tone as her naturally beautiful flesh, and lucky her, it came pre-stiffened! The half-genie grinned as she slipped her hand around the member and gave it a squeeze, practically moaning out in bliss before she managed to catch herself. She quickly darted behind Risky hoping to hide the truth of her new “toy” from the pirate, not wanting Risky to know just what surprise she had in store for her until it was too late. With a smile Shantae moved the tip of her newly crafted cock against Risky’s folds, and with the heat of the pirate pushing her forward, she gave a giggle and put her hands on Risky’s rump.

“Ret-2-go!” She announced, and bucked forward with a sudden thrust. Shantae’s body erupted into pleasure she couldn’t verbalize in that moment; the poor half-genie forced to bite her tongue lest she give away just how real her member was. The pirate had been convinced that she was getting fucked with nothing more dangerous than a piece of soft rubber, and it was up to Shantae to continue that fiction until she, simply put, returned certain favors upon her rival. To help keep herself in check Shantae buried her face against the back of Risky’s head, muffling herself with the wicked woman’s hair as she rolled her hips slowly from side to side.

“Nnng...good quality toy.” Risky was loathe to admit it, biting down on her bottom lip as she tightened her grip on the blankets. The pirate braced her knees a little wider as she got used to the new intruding member in her hole; her folds delightfully stretched around it and giving it a warm, hungry grip. She took a long, deep breath and allowed the sigh to settle against her throat, soothing herself and forcing a tiny grin to rise against her features. “...maybe I’ll borrow it sometime, put it in your ass while I’m fucking that genie hole of yours.”

“Maybe!” Shantae giggled, enjoying every last second of Risky’s blissfully ignorant state. She pulled her head out of the other woman’s mop of purple hair and barked in a cute voice, one hand lowering to deliver the other woman a firm slap. “Now quit yer yapping, or I get to slapping!”

Risky rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile as the fucking started to begin. Shantae was an energetic young thing, and though she wasn’t as rough or harsh as the pirate herself she was certainly a bouncy bedroom mate. Her hips were rolling quickly back and forth as she started to claim her rival turned lover, and each time she pulled back Risky was treated once more to the unusual feeling of the strange toy slipping in and out of her. The pirate’s cock throbbed and swayed with every push of Shantae’s hips and her slit was utterly delighted by it; there was something wonderful about it that Risky couldn’t attribute to any toy she had ever known. It was warmer and thicker, and had a certain strength about it within her that her tight little walls had never known before.

Damned Shantae, she even had better sex toys than her. Risky just growled at the thought, and went back to enjoying her current use of such an admirable plaything. Her knees sunk in deeper against the blanket and she moved her hands out; stretching forward to grip the tiny headboard and shoving herself back a little more. Shantae’s thrusts continued hungrily, and even though Risky hadn’t said another word she was more than happy to give another quick slap against that light purple rear that kept meeting her lap with every thrust. Her taunts and teases weren’t as mean as Risky’s but they were certainly filthy; more so than the pirate had truly anticipated. She could already tell what an impression she was making on the otherwise innocent and tender half-genie.

“I can hear how wet your pussy is, Risky!” Shantae giggled. It was a half truth; sure, she could hear it...but she could also feel it. “I’m gonna pull this sloppy dick toy out when I’m done and make you clean it up! Bet you can’t wait to taste it!” She beamed, and another slap came to Risky’s ass, this one hard enough to give her a tiny dark purple mark on the other side of her rear. The half-genie was grinning wider and wider as she kept thrusting away, watching as Risky squirmed and whimpered, and relishing every moment the woman’s hole tightened about her cock.

She could see why Risky liked it so much; having a dick was fun! Putting it inside of people was even more fun! Shantae’s delirious smile grew as she leaned in close and nuzzled her face against the back of Risky’s throat, giving her an affectionate purr as she continued to thrust. Her breasts squeezed against the pirate’s back and her hips continued to bounce forward, each time slapping to Risky’s rear and pushing her cock inside down to the hilt. She moaned in delight, and briefly licked Risky’s neck before offering in a sweet and seductive whisper.

“Maybe I’ll chain you to the bed instead, Risky.” She teased, and nipped the purple-skinned pirate’s shoulder. “Or maybe we could be chained there together!”

“Mnnn...fat chance, slut.” Risky grinned, gazing back at Shantae. She had to admit that the half-genie knew how to fuck, but she wasn’t about to give up her position of power so easy. “That spot’s reserved for bred bitches, which means you.”

Shantae just giggled, and lunged forward to push a sweet, sharp kiss on Risky’s cheek. Her voice didn’t come back until a few moments later, when her thrusting grew harder and harder and her hands moved from playfully slapping the pirate’s ass to firmly, hungrily gripping her waist. It was just about that time that Risky started to expect something might’ve been amiss; Shantae was breathing heavy and hard and the thing within her was twitching more than any toy really should. By the time the pirate put the pieces together Shantae was already there to confirm it, grinning as she started to bounce even more eagerly against Risky’s rump.

“Better start shopping for onesies, Risky, because you’re gonna be a mama!” Shantae laughed triumphantly, and before Risky could even begin to work through her shock, the half-genie’s moment crashed into her like a wrecked ship. She hilted herself deep within Risky as her newly crafted member started to throb, and there in her tiny bed she unleashed the full outcome of her sneaky little trick. Risky had gone from thinking she was being pleasantly fucked with a delightful toy to being filled by her greatest rival, her plan coming full circle to bite her in the ass. Or womb, as it were.

Risky’s eyes rolled back into her head as she felt the warm spunk flowing through her; ounce after ounce that pumped from Shantae’s dark member, flooding her walls and rushing into her fertile valley. Just as with the girls Risky had claimed she practically knew the seed had done its job from the very first squirt; the magical nature of the genie’s cock working its wonders within her. Each squirt from Shantae sent more and more waves of warmth through Risky’s body, but it didn’t take more than the first to make her cum. Her knees went weak and her body shook with delight; the mixture of shock and excitement blending with her anger at Shantae, and in some strange way, her thrill at being bred.

Maybe it was fun being on the other side of it after all.

When Shantae finally let her hands fall from Risky’s waist, the pirate queen flopped down against the bed, breathing heavy and her body glistening with sweat. The half-genie’s cock popped out of her and Risky’s hole leaked a bit of cream once she had collapsed, the white goo oozing against her thighs and to the tiny bed below. Shantae was quick to lay squarely atop of Risky; her slender, naked body finding a content place to rest, and her throbbing, still-drooling cock nestling neatly in between the pirate’s rear cheeks. Risky just gave a grouchy sigh, and folded her arms underneath her chin, pretending to dislike it when Shantae leaned forward to kiss her chin.

“So...chained to the foot of the bed together?” She asked, beaming. The two of them bred and pregnant, put on display for each other’s benefit. “I’ll keep your key, and you can keep mine!”

“....mmmnf...damn fuckin’ genie bitch slut...grnnhfhf…” Risky didn’t have much to say that wasn’t from a place of irritation and sourness. Despite her body’s natural reaction from being filled and delighted, she had a reputation to keep up. A reputation as the world’s greatest and most dangerous pirate, and certainly a reputation that didn’t involve enjoying being a half-genie breeding bitch. So she continued to be a grouch about it, scowling as Shantae’s naked body wiggled atop her.

“Aww, don’t be like that.” Shantae pressed her, squeezing her breasts down on Risky’s shoulders. “What if I promise to dance for you, every night? Would you like that? Watchin’ this belly going baaaack and forth, baaaack and forth?” To emphasize it she pushed her stomach down against the small of Risky’s back, wiggling back and forth and sweeping their sweat-licked bodies against the covers. Putting aside the delightful image of a naked Shantae dancing while pregnant for her own delight, the sheer motion set a pleasure within Risky. Namely, the feel of Shantae’s cum slowly rolling back and forth within her walls. The pirate’s cheeks darkened, and she buried her face against the mattress. Shantae just giggled, and kissed the back of her lover’s head as she beamed.

“Is that a yes?” She asked, curiously and cutely.

“...mmmys.” Risky sighed; defeated in her greatest scheme. But whether it was the cock squeezed in between her cheeks or the bud of half-genie cum filling her nethers ready to grow into something more, it was clear she wasn’t walking away empty handed.

Hell, if the steady throb of Shantae’s member where it rested against her body was any indication, she wasn’t going to be walking away at all. At least until morning, when she’d have to limp her way to the ship and start making room in her cabin. Things were going to be more complicated than she had anticipated.

More complicated, but undeniably better.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
